Kimi Dake Ni Only You
by Alya de Spencer
Summary: Hyoutei Gakuen's Student Council Vice President, Hanazono Kikyo hated the Ice Emperor ever since the day she enrolled in Hyoutei. But the moment she becomes Vice President, she was forced to cooperate with the very person she hated. What will happen exactly? Though he treats her with his attitude of arrogance, he still helped her many times kindly, confusing her. Atobe X OC.
1. The Day We Met

1. The Day We Met

School just opened for the students, as well as the year ones who were supposed to be having their orientation in Hyoutei. Along the road leading to the school, was lined with beautiful cherry blossoms, turning the road into a shade of lovely pink. Clad in her new uniform, with the Hyoutei school crest over her left chest, she carried her bag with a tag that said Year 3 Class 1, and went along with all the other similiar students, all walking to school, whereas the others had their chauffeurs driving them.

Being part of the Student Council of Hyoutei as the Vice President, she had achieved quite a lot though she is a girl. However, there was one thing, or rather person, she was not happy about. Keigo Atobe.

Entering the Student Council Room, there he was, sitting on his posh couch, with a relaxed air about him, along with Kabaji Munehiro who faithfully follows him everywhere.

" Atobe Kaichou, we've got reports to rush out for the teachers," she piled an entire stack of files on the expensive coffee table in front to Atobe.

" Hanazono Kikyo, there's no need to rush. We can get my servants to do it for us," Atobe said with a perfectly unstressed face.

Her name was Hanazono Kikyo. On her first year, she already hated Atobe since the day she met him, which was the first day they entered the school. It was a day, just like today. Being a new student, Kikyo was extremely excited for her new school to start. Skipping with light steps, she finally reached the school. The magnificence of the school awed her. Her silvery blue locks swished behind her as she walked in the school. Lining up together with the rest of her cohort, they filed in neatly into the huge halls of Hyoutei Gakuen, and sat in the expensive silk covered chairs laid out for them.

Just after the school director finished his speech, it was time for the top scorer of the year to address the school. She was eager to know him as she was interested in the person who happened to score just one mark more than herself, named Keigo Atobe. A rather tall boy then walked up the stage, with his silvery grey hair, and a tear mole right below his right eye, sporting a cocky look, he took the mirophone on the podium, and said, " From today onwards, I'll be Hyoutei's King!"

That was how she met him.

" Atobe Kaichou! We can't always rely on your servant!" Kikyo shouted at him, only to collapse into a fit of coughs.

Since she was a little girl, she had an extremely weak body, and therefore she had never taken part in any sports related activities. As she was the only heiress to the Hanazono family fortune, she was kept like a treasured antique despite her weak body. Covering her mouth with her left hand, she supported herself with her other free hand, as the fit of coughs racked her frail body.

" Kabaji, get her a glass of warm water. Now." Atobe snapped his fingers. As soon as Kabaji left, he said, " Kikyo, I'll do the reports, so just calm down. Don't you trust ore-sama?" he asked.

The coughing fit left her weak and tearing, and she did not bother to even reply Atobe, she only sat down on the other posh couch, facing Atobe across the coffee table, trying to calm herself down. When Kabaji handed her the glass of water, she gratefully drank, put down the cup, and went on her way out of the Student Council room.

However, as soon as she opened the doors of the Student Council room, she was bombarded by the screams of all Atobe's fangirls, who were trying to get a glimpse of him whenever someone from inside the room exited. Pain throbbed in her head, as she staggered her way back to her classroom.

Sitting down in her seat, finally a moment of peace. However, as soon as Atobe entered the classroom again, the noise his fan girls in the class made was extra annoying, especially the president of his fan club, a.k.a the cheer leaders' captain.

The powerless teacher then entered, and told them it was self-study period, and they were free to go anywhere they liked, Kikyo immediately jumped at the chance, and went to the seventh block music room, which was situated rather near the tennis courts.

" I knew you'd be here," came the voice of Atobe.

" Looking for me for?" she asked with a sharp impatient tone.

" Paper work," he repiled charismatically, " You told me not to leave it to my servants," he flashed a smile at her, " I've done it all, and checked it all. But just help me double check okay?" he passed her the stack of papers which he held in his hands, before saying, " That's an order from ore-sama," and he left.

" What a jerk..." Kikyo muttered.

Putting down the stack of papers on the coffee table of the music room, Kikyo went over to the grand piano which was covered with a red velvet cloth. Pulling it off, she folded the piano cover neatly, before sitting down on the leather piano seat. Feeling the paddles beneath her court shoes, she tested the keys. Satisfied, she fell into a melody of the symphonies, playing songs from Mozart, Beethoven, Liszt and Bach.

" Kikyo-chan! That was amazing!" came Ootori Choutarou's voice as he entered the room, holding onto his tennis bag.

Ootori Choutarou could be considered her childhood friend as she had music lessons together with him, and he was the only kid that she mixed around with that was about her age. She also used to play duets with Ootori when they were young. But the times they made music together lessened as soon as she started enrolling in school.

" Thank you," Kikyo replied.

" Agreed, it was nice," came Atobe's voice again.

" You were still here?" Kikyo asked annoyed.

" No, the windows on top were open. Everyone at the tennis courts heard your playing. And because Ootori was so interested in who was playing, we came along," Atobe rarely explained himself.

" We as in...?" Kikyo asked.

" Hanazono-chan... it was so nice... zzzz..." Akugatawa Jirou said and fell asleep.

" I do not appreciate you guys eavesdropping," Kikyo said and slammed shut the windows, " Now please return to your tennis trainings," she said, motioning to the door for them to leave.

" Ne ne Kikyo-chan, I would like a day to play a duet with you again," Ootori said.

" Sure, just come by here, but don't bring them," she replied.

" Yes!" he cheered and went along out.


	2. Piano Concerto

**Alya: Yay! Alya's back! Did everyone like the first chapter? **

**Atobe: How does ore-sama have a part to play in this? *peeved***

**Alya: You're Hyoutei's Ice Emperor~ If you want a love story for Hyoutei, of course it has to be about the Ice Emperor nee~~**

**Kikyo: R-Right...* falters ***

**Atobe: Oi Hanazono.**

**Kikyo: What is it?**

**Atobe: Its your piano concert right?**

**Kikyo: Don't remind me... * sigh ***

**Alya: ****Alya wants to thank ****chivini****, ****miki725****, ****Aisian lover****, ****Ume Kanda****, ****PurePrincess****, ****Fruitlessberry, ****Twisted Rose, slacker4life and Angel That Cant Fly, ****for reading and telling me you like the first chapter :D Made me all the more motivated~ * bows deeply * Hope you all will continue supporting me~ ****Well, minna~ Enjoy :)**

* * *

2. Piano Concerto

It was the annual Hyoutei Musical Concerto, featuring the alumni of the school who have become talented musicians, of which Ootori's parents were a part of. Of course, as the Vice President of the Student Council, Kikyo was asked to organise the event, and be the host of the event, and lastly, put on a piano performance as the last item for the night.

Planning the concert was nothing to her, as she had planned greater events like Hyoutei's Cultural Festival, and Clubs Festivals throughout the entire three years she spent in the Student Council. However, hosting was a totally different thing. Yes, she had the confidence to speak in front of a crowd, but to speak in front of a group of highly attained musicians and people of high social status, plus their schools' students wearing nothing but an evening gown made her terribly nervous. Besides that, there was still the worry of her performing the last item.

Practicing away for her performance, she kept being distracted by the loud noises of tennis rackets hitting against the tennis balls, as the other people who were not playing were cheering away for this players in the courts. Annoyed, she slammed the windows shut, and switched on the sound proof switch of the room.

She had been practicing till she could play the piece fluently, without even looking at the scores, and Kikyo decided it was time for her to go home. Turning off the electrical appliances in the room, she then walked out of the huge white music room doors only to find herself lost in a sea of pitch black.

" Damn," she cursed, " They turned off the lights already," she said and looked at her watch which said it was nine o clock at night.

Hurrying on, she left the music room block, and stepped into the bright court lights of the tennis courts outside. Normally,the court lights would be turned to the dimmest. However, it was not so for that night.

As she walked, she heard a soft sound of the tennis racket hitting against the tennis balls. Looking around, she saw no one in the tennis courts at all. Creeped, she walked on faster, only to hear that the sounds of the tennis racket hitting the balls louder. Screwing her eyes shut, she went straight ahead full speed only to crash into something.

" Kyaa!" she screamed and flailed about without looking.

" Hanazono, if you want to scream and flail, please do it off ore-sama," came the hateful voice.

Peeling opening her eyelids bit by bit, she found herself in a straddling position over Atobe. Horrified, she blushed scarlet and immediately removed herself and went sitting seiza style beside Atobe who was simply too exhausted to even get up, and just laid there as he was before.

" I'm so sorry," she lowered her head.

" Going home?" Atobe asked.

" Yea," she nodded.

" What are you doing so late here?" he asked her.

" The same could be asked of you," she replied, resuming her composure.

" Answer ore-sama's question first," he said turning over to face her.

" I was practicing the piano, and I forgot the time," she said, " You?" she asked.

" Tennis," he replied with a smirk, " Shall ore-sama send you home?" he offered.

" I can uh... Take a bus," she tried to push him away.

" Too dangerous for a girl like you," he scooped her off her feet with his strong arms, " Especially when you're such a sickly frail young lady," he added and walked towards a waiting black limousine.

" Atobe!" she screamed at him, trying to wriggle her way out of his arms.

" Keep still. You don't want to fall with your piano concerto in a week," he threatened her.

" Shut up," she huffed and then kept silent.

The week came and went by, and soon it was the day for the night of the Hyoutei Musical Concerto. School ended, and Kikyo was still at loss. She had been too focused on practicing her piece that she forgot that she still needed an evening gown to host the Musical Concerto.

Sitting in the posh couches of the Student Council room, she Vice President sighed, and leaned against the back of the couch. She had her cue cards in her hands, but she needed a dress! Where was she going to find a dress at this point in time of the day?! All the rental shops for dresses would be closed, and she definitely did not want to go back home and get her mother's gaudy overwrought dresses.

" HANAZONO!" came Atobe's loud shout of her name by her ears.

" What is wrong with you?!" she screamed at him, " You've got nothing better to do but to scream my name loudly by my ear?!" she lashed out at him.

" I called you twenty times. I even called you on your phone, texted you. What more do I need to do to get your attention?" Atobe asked.

" S-Sorry..." she replied sheepishly, " I was spacing out..."

" Glad you know," he huffed, " Where's your evening gown? Aren't you hosting tonight?" Atobe asked.

" Please don't remind me," Kikyo groaned.

" Kabaji, get the servants to bring in the best evening gowns," Atobe seemed to sense something and immediately got into action.

In less than ten minutes, the best evening gowns one could actually find was placed neatly in the Student Council room of Hyoutei. Getting the servants to carry in the beautiful evening gowns, Atobe stood right smack in the middle of the room, admiring all the dresses. Oblivious to what was happening and still drowning in her self-created whirlpool of guilt, Kikyo sat staring into space at the posh couch.

" Hanazono Kikyo, pick one dress," Atobe's voice pulled her out of the whirlpool within her mind.

" Huh?" she asked.

" Pick. A. Dress." he spelled the words out one by one for her.

Looking around her, she finally realised what was going on.

" I don't know what to choose," she gasped as the beautiful dresses made of lace and satin, with elegant decorations of flowers, beads and sequins were laid out around her. Spread out on the table also, was an entire collection of jewellery that each complimented a single dress.

" Don't tell me you need ore-sama to choose for you," he groaned.

" I'm spoiled for choice," she giggled.

Choosing for her, he picked her a sky blue dress that went all the way to her ankles, with decorations of embroidered little blue birds and flowers, with fake blue feathers and fur, and shimmering beads and sequins dotting the rest of the surface of the dress. Each time she moved and the skirts swished, the beads and sequins caught the light and shimmered along. Following the dress, Atobe picked out a pair of heels that was the same sky blue, and put it on for Kikyo, fastening it to her feet with just a blue ribbon like how one would tie on ballet shoes. Besides that, he even chose her jewellery, and put it on for her. When he decided she was presentable, he left her to sit on the couch, as she admired herself.

" Why did ore-sama have to do all this for you?" he asked.

" Its beautiful Atobe," she said, " Thank you," she smiled.

Slightly flattered, Atobe allowed himself a brief smile.

" Can you stand?" he asked, " That pair of heels is at least at three inches," he said.

" I don't know," she shook her head, with the inch long dripping sapphire earrings swinging along with the movements of her head.

" Slowly stand up," Atobe commanded.

Standing up, she realised she was almost at Atobe's chin.

" Take a few steps," he continued.

Stepping forward, she made a successful step. Moving onto the next step, and onto the next, she was soon walking like a toddler, toddling about in her three inch heels. Excited that she could walk, she soon started to try walk upright. However, she immediately regretted it. Falling over was one thing. But to be saved by Atobe, grabbing her by the waist was worst. His arms were about her slender waist which was emphasized by the sky blue dress, and they were in the final pose of a salsa dance.

" Don't get too excited," he said and helped her up.

" S-Sorry," she flushed scarlet.

" Now try again slowly," he encouraged her, " Straighten your back, take a deep breath and walk with confidence," he instructed.

Doing as she was instructed, she was finally able to walk properly in the three inch heels.

" Atobe buchou, my parents are coming in fifteen minutes!" Ootori called as he entered the Student Council room, only to gawk.

" Ootori-kun," Kikyo greeted, " Do I look weird?" she asked.

" Not at all Hanazono-senpai!" he gushed, " You're gorgeous!" he added.

" That's thanks to ore-sama," Atobe muttered and walked out of the room with Ootori.

Finally, it was the start of the Musical Concerto. Walking out confidently onto the stage, Kikyo introduced herself, and she soon proceeded to introduce the Guest of Honor which happened to be Atobe's father and mother, followed by the alumni who would be performing that night.

The night proceeded smoothly, and it was time for the last item. Bracing herself, she walked out onto the stage again. Bowed to the audiences as she stood before the piano, before sitting down and placing her fingers on the keys. As soon as she was ready and the applause died down, she began. The auditorium was then filled with beautiful melodies, going over each other as Kikyo played her piece.

When she was finally done playing, she stood up and bowed to the audiences again, only to find that everyone was on their feet, giving her applause, and the only one person that stood out the most to her was Atobe. Smiling, she bowed once more.

Returning to the changing rooms backstage, she sank down in her chair before the make up mirror. She was dead tired. But thinking of the applause she was given, she was extremely happy.

* knock knock *

Someone knocked on her door.

" Come in," she turned over to face the door.

" Splendid performance, princess," Atobe said, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

" Thanks," she smiled, " I owe you a lot," she said.

" Repay me later," he said and with a swish, he was out of her changing room, leaving her with the beautiful bouquet of flowers.

* * *

**Kikyo: Alya, let us count your debts to me one by one * Evil smile ***

**Alya: Hiiieeee~**

**Kikyo: First, straddling position with Atobe? Second, final pose of a salsa dance? What is this?!**

**Alya: S-Sorry... * gives puppy eyes ***

**Atobe: Hanazono, admit it, you liked it when ore-sama did it~ * throws ego in the air ***

**Kikyo: I would very much like to step on your foot, Atobe.**

**Alya: * sneaks away * Reviews are a nod nod! * whispers ***


	3. Kare no Senaka - His Back

**Kikyo: Oh dear, my image... * cries ***

**Atobe: Ore-sama still thinks it is quite good, your image.**

**Kikyo: Forget it... * depressed ***

**Alya: Maa maa... its not that bad :) Thank you Clocked002 for reviewing, robinfan1, kitty cat lysanne, yuki0123, Synystergirl-6661, and pikapikacutieally, for reading and telling me that you wish to see the continuation~ With that, minna~ Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

3. Kare no Senaka [His Back]

It was two weeks annual Hyoutei Founding Day Festival, and again, the Student Council was in charge of organising everything. Stepping into the Student Council Room, Kikyo was faced with an empty room, with tables places in a circle, organised for a perfect meeting. However, the main point was there was no one there at all. Turning to look at the clock, there was five minutes left to the scheduled meeting time. Sitting down on her seat, she noticed her chair was strangly cushioned.

Placing the documents properly, she placed out the name tags for each pair of class representatives on each table, ranging from the year ones to year threes. Looking at the time again, there was three more minutes to go. Moving back to her seat, she finally heard footsteps. Hurriedly sitting down, the doors slide open silently, and in filed the year one students.

" Welcome to the Student Council Room," Kikyo said, trying not to be so intimidating, " Please find your name tags and sit there," she smiled amicably at them, " There are documents there too. Please look through them," she instructed.

Just as she was done telling the year ones the instructions, in came the year two students. Repeating her previous set of instructions, she quickly settled the students who just came in. Finally, the year three students came, and all the Student Council's Executive Committee were present. All that was left was to wait for their King Atobe.

Not used to the huge crowd in the Student Council Meeting Room, Kikyo felt a little out of breath and dizzy. Sitting upright, she steadied herself, preparing for Atobe. Just as she expected, the doors snapped open, and in walked Atobe with Kabaji following faithfully behind.

" Atobe Kaichou!" everyone stood up and greeted.

Moving to his seat at the posh couch as usual, he sat down and crossed his legs before the others could sit down. Sitting at Atobe's righthand, Kikyo gripped hard against the table to stable herself before sitting down.

" Hanazono, are you alright?" Atobe whispered.

" Hai," she gave a soft reply.

" Now, let us begin the Hyoutei Founding Day Festival Discussion!" the secretary said, and immediately silence overtook the chattering that went on non-stop before that, " I will hand the time over to the Vice President of the Student Council, Hanazono-san," the secretary said.

Standing up, Kikyo waited till all the attention was on her.

" Founding Day Festival is one of the most important days of the Hyoutei history. As a tradition, we have always given priority to the year threes to set up whatever store they want. Therefore, as you all have on your tables, the documents are the forms for the choices of stalls your class wants. I need you all to bring it back to class and ask for a vote, and give your class' top three choices. If any of the choices conflicts with the choices of the year threes, we'll give the priority to the year threes. If there are conflicts of choices within the same level, we'll settle it by three rounds of rock paper sisscors. Is that okay?" Kikyo asked.

" Hai!" they all replied in unison.

" Anything more?" she asked, trying to keep herself together.

" We'll keep today's meeting here," Atobe spoke, " All dismissed, go back and get the suggestions from your classmates, and we'll meet back here two days after. Is that alright?" Atobe asked.

" Hai!" they all replied, as nobody dared to say no.

As soon as the students filed out of the room, Atobe snapped his fingers, whispered something to Kabaji and Kabaji immediately left the room, leaving only Kikyo and Atobe in the room.

" I've sent Kabaji to get the school doctor," Atobe said, " He should be here soon, come sit here with ore-sama," he patted the velvet covers of the couch.

Moving over took a great effort from her, and once she reached the couch, she sank down in it and leaned backwards, right into the arms of Atobe. Closing her eyes, she soon fell into a deep sleep. She only woke up when the doctor came and did an entire check up on her. After the doctor was done, she was once again left alone, in the soft cushions, and she once again fell asleep.

She felt a light breeze lifting her hair, she inhaled the light scents of the expensive clothes softener. Wait a minute, clothes softener?! Forcing her eyes open, she found the ground moving below her. Closing her eyes and opening them again, blinking multiple times to ensure she was not dreaming, the ground was indeed moving below her. Curious, she turned her head, and found the nape of someone's neck. Just as she saw the nape of his neck, she abruptly jerked up from his shoulder, and came face to face with Atobe.

" Awake?" he asked calmly.

" H-Hai..." she replied softly.

She looked around, and noticed he was walking the way she took whenever she went home. Though there was some occasional cold gusts of wind, she felt totally warm, clinging onto Atobe's warm back. Leaning her chin at the hollow of his shoulder, she looked about, trying to distract herself from the fact that she was being piggybacked by Atobe.

" The doctor said you were much too exhausted," he told her, " Close your eyes and go back to sleep. I'll bring you home," he gently said.

Trusting him, she closed her eyes once again, and fell asleep.

Waking up again, she found herself in her traditional room, dressed in her sleeping yukata, with a thick blanket over her. Pulling away the blanket, she sat up in the futon. God, her head hurt. Picking up the haori left at the side of her futon, she put it over her shoulders. Looking further to the corner of her room, she found Atobe still in his school uniform, leaning against the walls of her room and nodding off.

Moving over to him, she sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder. Getting piggybacked by Atobe felt really good. His back was huge and warm, extremely comforting. His shoulders were broad, and they served as a nice pillow for her to rest her head. Not only that, his clothes smelled nice of clothes softener.

" Hanazono, you're awake?" Atobe abruptly spoke.

Kikyo flushed a bright shade of scarlet, and immediately sat properly by herself before replying Atobe, " Hai,"

" Well, you don't need to report to school tomorrow morning," Atobe said, " I've spoken to the school principal. Get all the rest you need," he said before standing up.

" Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" Kikyo asked.

" Ore-sama has a dinner to attend with my parents," he said and left her room.

" Thanks for piggybacking me all the way to my home, Atobe," she chased after him as he exited her room doors.

" Its alright already," he said, shooing her back into the room, " The winds are getting cold, you don't want to catch a cold and miss the Founding Day Festival," he said and walked down the courtyard to a black waiting limousine.

Watching as the limousine drove off, Kikyo felt that she just might have a bit, just this little bit of feelings for the Ice Emperor.

* * *

**Kikyo: What in the world did you tell my butler and servants?!**

**Atobe: That's ore-sama's secret * smug ***

**Kikyo: Alya!**

**Alya: E-eto... Atobe said... you fell asleep in school...**

**Kikyo: But why did they look so smitten?! * volcano erupts ***

**Atobe: Cause ore-sama is handsome~**

**Alya: Yes yes, handsome~ **

**Atobe: Those who think that ore-sama is handsome, please review~**

**Alya: Ahh! Stole my lines!**


	4. Napping in the Storeroom

**Atobe: Rendezvous in the storerooms I see...**

**Alya: Not bad huh?**

**Kikyo: Whaddya mean not bad?!**

**Atobe: Her slang came out... You're in trouble Alya * smug ***

**Kikyo: The same could be said for you, Atobe!**

**Alya: Hiiieee! Enjoy chapter 4! Thank you **** .Storm, ****magicalnana and CosplayerHikari! ****Alya****'s gotta run first!**

* * *

4. Napping In the Storeroom

Being part of the organising council of the Founding Day Festival has drained Kikyo of all the time she had reserved for sleep. As her shrill alarm rang through the Hanazono mansion, she pushed her hand out from under the warm blankets and turned the alarm off before flipping away the blanket, and rolling onto the floor. The coolness of the morning greeted her like ice water on a woozy person, and she was immediately wide awake. Zipping to the bathrooms, she did her usual things, and emerged fully dressed in the Hyoutei uniform, with her long hair properly done.

Shoving down the breakfast her servants made for her, she then hurried onto school, refusing a drive from her chauffeur. The morning was cool, though it was still dark, and the street laps were bright. Moving on at a comfortable speed, she walked to school. As she approached the school, the sun was already rising, and she could hear the birds awakening, with their songful chirping. Reaching school, she changed into her indoor shoes, and started her busy day.

Moving to the Student Council Room, she put up her instructions for the day on the noticeboard for the class representatives. Then she went on and put up the blueprint for where the stalls for each and every class would be around the campus. Satisfied, she then went to her classroom. Sitting down, she took out her unfinished work, and tried to finish it before the teacher came in. The bell then rang, signifying morning assembly. Taking the morning announcement files from the General Office, Kikyo then took her place beside Atobe as Atobe conducted the morning assembly.

" From today onwards, we'll be starting the half day school schedule for the entire week so that the classes have time after lessons to do up their stalls. The Founding Day Festival has to be perfect, as many high profile people will be coming. I expect everything to be well done," he said.

Finishing morning assembly, everyone went back to their classes as lessons started.

The midday bell rang, and everyone was dismissed. Taking his place before the class, Atobe took the lead of the class discussion on who would be doing what for the stall the class decided on, which happened to be a masquerade bar.

" Who will be preparing the drinks?" Atobe asked as a few classmates immediately put up their hands, " Masks?" he continued, and soon everyone had their separate groups, of costume, decorations, food, beverages, and many more. As for Kikyo, she happened to get into the stock group to check for everyone if what they wanted was available in the school or not, due to her position as Student Council Vice President, she had information of the school many did not have, as with Atobe.

Feeling woozy, Kikyo went to the toilets, and turned the gold plated tap on, as water gushed out, she cupped some water in her hands and washed her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was horrified to find dark circles under her eyes. Groaning, she pulled out a compact and tried to hide her dark circles with the powdered concealer.

Returning back to the classroom, she was again pulled out of the classroom by Atobe from her collar.

" Let me go!" she thrashed about.

" You're coming with ore-sama to the storerooms," he said, not letting her go.

" I can walk perfectly by myself!" she huffed.

" Really?" Atobe raised his eyebrows, " Fine," he said after staring at her for a while, he let her go, and she adjusted her messed up uniform.

" Why can't you go to the storerooms yourself?" Kikyo complained.

" Cause there are a few things to check," he said calmly.

Reaching the storage rooms, they walked through the shelves after shelves of cardboard boxes, and finally reached their destination. There was a table in the middle of all the shelves, where everything was labelled nicely and kept within the labelled boxes.

" Find the glassware," Atobe told her, " They should be kept near the bottom. I'll be looking for the plates for the snacks," he said.

Moving to the designated shelf, she looked through the many boxes and finally found several suitable glassware for their masquerade bar. Shot glasses for the sour lemonade, martini glasses for the lime juices, and wine cups for the wine laced fruit punch.

" Atobe, I've found them," she said, sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall to stretch out her legs.

" Aa," he replied before sighing and lowering himself too.

" Tired?" she asked.

" The same could be said for you," Atobe smirked.

Then the bell signalling the end of the fourth period rang.

" Oh," she said, " that was the fourth bell," she got up dusting her skirts, " we've gotta get back," she said and turned to leave, only to have her wrists grabbed by Atobe pulling her back down in between his legs, against his warm chest.

" Let's stay like this for a while," he said, his fingers smoothening her hair, as she leaned against his chest.

" A-Atobe..." she called his name apprehensively.

The only sounds that came to her was the soft breathing of Atobe, and the steady beating of his heart. Looking up, there he was, with his eyelids closed, showing his long beautiful eye lashes.

" Asleep aren't ya..." she grumbled, but soon settled for snoozing against his chest, with his steady heartbeat as her lullaby.

Waking up, she was still there within his embrace, and the setting sun cast and orange glow within the storerooms. Sitting up, she noticed that Atobe had woken up already.

" I'm sorry," she pulled away from him.

" Let's go home," he said and stood up, before helping her up.

Walking together to the school gates, he turned to her and said, " Just go home straight away and get some rest,"

" Mm..." she nodded, " You too," she added as she lowered herself in the back seat of the car that came to fetch her.

" Aa," he replied before turning to walk to the waiting car where his chauffeur was and getting into the black limousine.

* * *

**Kikyo: Are you sure you didn't do anything to me? * interrogating stare ***

**Atobe: Nothing of that sort. Ore-sama is a gentleman~**

**Alya: Kikyo-chan~ Admit it :) You liked it~**

**Kikyo: Alya! * volcano erupt ***

**Alya: Reviews are a nod nod! * runs away ***


	5. President Orders

**Kikyo: * taps foot in annoyance * Idiot Atobe!**

**Atobe: * sneezes at home * someone must be speaking ill about me~**

**Alya: Quite obvious who~**

**Atobe: Who? Hanazono?**

**Alya: Alya as usual will like to thank symbalin, Hala (Guest), and Roseko-chan. Enjoy chapter 5~**

* * *

5. President Orders

Stepping into Students' Council Room, Hanazono Kikyo could feel her blood boiling already. Strewn about the carpet floor was the remains of the celebratory party of the Founding Day Festival. Party poppers, bits of crumbs, and a huge red stain of alcohol laced berry punch stained the white carpet of the Students' Council Room. Holding back her scream of annoyance, Kikyo turned about and made her way to the classroom, put down her bag before going to the general office through the still dark morning to get the cleaners to help to clean up.

As she walked back to the classroom blocks, she felt a buzz in her pocket. Fishing out her phone, she saw that it was Atobe calling her. Holding onto her phone, she decided not to answer it. However, the harder she gripped her phone, the more it vibrated. Giving up, she answered.

" What took you so long to answer?" he asked.

" What? I'm going to be late for class," she said.

" There's still one more hour till the start of official extra morning lessons, and two hours more to assembly. What class are you going to be late for, Miss Hanazono?" he asked, " Is your studies that bad?" she could already imagine him smirking.

" What exactly do you want?" she asked.

" From where you are standing, look up. I'm on the veranda," he said.

Looking up, she found him, clad in his Hyoutei uniform, with a black velvet coat over his shoulders.

" What?" she asked.

" Get me a cup of cappucino from the cafe in our school. I'm cold. Make sure the foam does not disappear. Make sure its still warm," he said.

" Get Kabaji to do these kind of things!" she complained.

" Kabaji's not here," he said, " and those were orders from the Students' Council President to the Students' Council Vice President," he smirked.

" Trust you to only know how to abuse your power, jerk," she muttered, " Got ya," she sighed, " Cappucino right? I'll be back," she said and hung up on him, before turning to the direction of the school's cafe.

Walking down to the cafe, she ordered a cup of cappucino. While waiting for the cappucino, she looked around. True, she had never much been to the school's cafe, neither did she like having things like coffee and cakes. She was always spending her breaks either in the music room, practicing the piano and violin, or in the library doing work, or doing admin work in the Students' Council Room. Looking about, she found something she liked. Tea. Scanning through their menu of tea selections, she actually found a few types that she liked. Taking down a mental note, she decided to visit the school's cafe next time.

Getting to the veranda, there he was, still clad in his velvet black coat. Stepping out, a cold gust of wind blew her way, she shivered for a moment before handing the cup of cappucnino to Atobe.

" Got your coffee," she said and turned to leave.

" Stay here for a moment," he said as he took over the cup.

" No," she shook her head, " Its too cold," she shivered again.

" Who said you were going to be in the cold?" he asked and grabbed her, enveloping her within his coat, in front of him.

" I don't want to," she squirmed about, trying to get out.

" President's Orders," he whispered by her ears, and she immediately kept still.

Staying on the veranda, the sun gradually rose, like an orange ball of light as warmth from the sun spread out on the cold veranda, " Beautiful sight isn't it?" he asked from behind her, still with his arms in his coat, about her keeping her warm and fuzzy.

" Who said you could use your President's power to order me to do things for you?" she grumbled.

" Did anyone say I couldn't, Miss Vice President?" he asked.

" Whatever," she said and squirmed her way out of his coat, and quickly walked indoors.

" You might as well buy me morning coffee from now onwards, Miss Vice President!" he called as she got into the hallway.

" LALALALA!" she stuffed her index fingers from each hand into her ears, "I can't hear you!" she shouted at him though she could perfectly hear him, as she continued walking off.

Hiding at the stairwell, she suddenly remembered the Students' Council Room and that she wanted to scream at Atobe for it. However, thinking about how she left the veranda, she could not find the courage to go back. Besides, he might not be there anymore. Muttering to herself, she started walking back to the classroom blocks again. However, she forgot something. Atobe was part of her class too. Getting into the classroom, there he was, sitting at his table with no one else there as they were both too early, and their classroom was not used for morning extra lessons. Opening the classroom doors, she slammed it behind her and sat at the door, facing the corridor. She was at loss.

The doors then gently slid open again, and there stood Atobe, right behind her.

" You should really learn how to listen to the President's Orders," he offered her his hand.

Blatantly rejecting his offer, she got up by herself and started walking down the corridor, refusing to get into the classroom.

" I just ordered you to come in and sit," he said, " and you slammed the door in my face, what kind of attitude is this to ore-sama?" he asked, " I even treated you so well," he muttered.

" Treated me well?!" she screamed at him, " I haven't ranted at you for the mess in the Students' Council Room!" she continued shouting, only to break down into fits of coughs again.

" Ah, the Students' Council Room," Atobe sighed as he lifted Kikyo without any effort and dropped her into her seat, " I was about to get someone to go clean up," he said.

" Clean up after yourselves!" Kikyo glared at him.

" Alright, alright," Atobe surrendered, " Just sit here and rest, I'll do the rest," he said, " President's Orders," he smirked again.

" Stop with the President's Orders would you?" Kikyo asked, staring thorns at him.

" Never," he said, " Nobody told you to lose to ore-sama during the campaign for the President's seat," he flicked his wrist at her, and sneaked out of the door of their classroom before she could hurl anything more at him.

" Argh!" Kikyo then groaned in exasperation, as she watched him walk down the corridor through the classroom windows.

* * *

**Kikyo: Can't belive there is such a man like him on Earth!**

**Alya: You'll learn to love him~**

**Kikyo: Why don't I think so?**

**Alya: You can ask the Atobe fans~**

**Kikyo: Don't tell me you are one too * suspicious ***

**Alya: Of course I am~ Reviews are a nod nod~**


	6. I Like You

**Atobe: Why does ore-sama only have an appearance in the ending?!**

**Alya: To make Kikyo-chan realise her love for you~**

**Kikyo: What did you say?!**

**Alya: Nothing! Enjoy chapter 6~**

**Kikyo: Alya!**

* * *

6. I Like You

Ever since that day, Kikyo had been buying coffee for Atobe almost everyday, spending about fifteen minutes together, watching the sunrise, with Kikyo sipping at the tea she finally got a chance to buy. Together, they watched Hyoutei light up in the morning sun, for almost a month. It was early one morning and Kikyo habitually went to the cafe to grab her cup of tea together with Atobe's coffee, ready to watch the sunrise with him. As she walked up the road that the veranda overlooked, she looked up but found no one there.

" Hmm... There are days when he's late," she muttered to herself.

Getting to the veranda, she waited, leaning against the railings, sipping at her tea. However, that morning, the sun rose without Atobe beside her. She looked at Atobe's cappucino, and wondered where he was. If he would not be in school, he could have at least told her. Sighing, she left his cup of cappucino at the veranda, and attached a note to it, claiming its Atobe's property, and went for classes.

When attendance was taken in class, the teacher naturally did not call Atobe's name. He knew what happened to Atobe. Curious, Kikyo chased after their homeroom teacher, asking where was Atobe.

" Hanazono-san, that is confidential information of another student," their teacher explained, " But Atobe-kun did tell me that you would have to take over morning assembly duties for him," the teacher said.

" Yes," she nodded and bowed as the teacher walked away.

One day became two, and two days became three. By the third day, Kikyo felt that something was really wrong. There was no reason for Atobe to be absent for more than three days. Even if he was sick, he would still pretend that there was nothing wrong with him and came to school. She had seen those kind of struggles he went through though she disliked him. After school, she made up her mind, and stopped by the tennis courts before going to the music rooms.

At the tennis courts, unlike the usual where Atobe was incharge of the trainings, their coach finally showed his face after such a long time, and was actually monitoring the trainings. Sneaking her way to where the regulars were, she decided to try her luck, and ask the regulars.

" Psst," she called for Hiyoshi's attention.

" Hanazono-senpai," he turned to face her.

" Any idea where is Atobe?" she asked.

" Nope, he doesn't tell us," he replied.

" He doesn't tell us? Does that mean no one here knows?" Kikyo asked.

" Exactly," Hiyoshi replied, " So you can stop sneaking around. It gets into the way of my training," Hiyoshi said directly without beating around the bush.

" Direct aren't you," she gave him a smile.

" Humph," he huffed as she walked away.

Day three went onto day four, and day four to day five. Kikyo got more and more worried. The more days he was absent, the more the probability of bad things happening to him, or rather bad things that happened to him would increase. Still, every morning, she would go to the veranda and check if he was there, watching the sunrise alone.

During lesson time, she unusually spaced out, and due to that, the teacher even thought she was feeling unwell, and sent her home. As she laid in the futons in her room, she wondered why she was thinking so much about Atobe. What was Atobe exactly to her?

Confused, she texted Ootori, the person closest to her as he took music lessons together with her since they were kids, and she thought he would give the most straight forward answer, with his innocent personality.

-Ootori-kun, this is just hypothetical okay, what does it mean if you think of a person constantly, and worry about him when he does not come to school or like miss a few days of lessons?- she asked.

-Eh? Kikyo-chan has such a person?- he replied

-No, it was HYPOTHETICAL!- she replied.

-Well, Oshitari-senpai says that when you think a lot a lot about a single person, it means that that person has a significant amount in your heart, so the more you think about the person, the more you like the person? Something like that?- Ootori replied.

-Like?- she asked.

-En! Romantic feelings invovled most of the time.- he said.

Dropping her phone, she almost cried. She liked him? Impossible! It was impossible! She hated him the first day she saw him. She had hated him ever since. Since when did he make such an impact on her? Since when? Slowly, the memories came flooding back to her.

The day of the Hyoutei Annual Musical Concerto, the beautiful dress he borrowed her, even visiting her in the changing rooms, giving her a bouquet of flowers. During the planning preparations of the Founding Day Festival, he piggybacked her all the way home, and when their class was setting up their stall, their little nap shared in the storerooms, the entire month spent together watching the sunrise, sipping at their drinks. All that time, he had been quite nice to her. Thinking about it, he has his charismatic points, gentlemanly points, and overall, he was extremely considerate to her, though occasionally bullying her, making her buy him coffee and egoistically talking about himself.

Returning to school the following week, she again looked for him at the veranda. Much to her relief, she saw him standing there, with his black velvet coat about him. Without bothering about buying coffee or not, she dashed her way to the veranda, and stopped at the opened doors.

" Miss me?" he asked egoistically.

Hearing his voice, she could not help but start tearing at her eyes. She burst into a fit of coughs due to her exertion while running up to the veranda.

" Hanazono," he called her.

"Why weren't you here the entire of last week?" she asked.

" Ah, my Father fell ill, and I had to take the company for a few days," he replied.

" I see..." she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek, " I thought something happened to you," she said as more tears started spilling forth.

" Don't cry," he gave a smile and cleaned her tears with his finger.

" You could have at least texted me," she said.

" You were that worried about me," he said and gave her a hug.

Returning to their usual spot at the veranda, they watched the sunrise.

" Ahh... My cup of cappucino..." Atobe whined.

" Shut up, whose fault was it?" Kikyo stepped hard of his foot with her court shoes.

" Ouch! You're wearing court shoes mind you!" Atobe exclaimed, clutching at his foot.

" The same could be said for you," Kikyo replied with smirk.

* * *

**Atobe: Why does ore-sama has to have a swollen foot at the end of the day?**

**Alya: Payment for making Kikyo-chan worry~**

**Kikyo: This sound something more like it * smug ***

**Alya: Well, reviews are a nod nod~**


	7. Living Next to Him

**Atobe: Becoming neighbours?!**

**Alya: Yep yep :) More interaction time~**

**Kikyo: What?**

**Alya: Hee hee~ Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

7. Living Next To Him

Kikyo lived in a traditional Japanese style house, with full tatami flooring, wearing kimonos in the house. It was one early weekend morning in late Spring, that Kikyo was informed by her house butler that they would be having a new neighbour after so long, and they were moving in that afternoon. Three years back there was an old grandmother living there, but she died, and that house had been vacant ever since. Still wearing nothing but her sleeping kimono, Kikyo excitedly ran out barefooted to have a peek at the new neighbour.

A familiar single black limousine drove up the drive way, stopping just after Kikyo's house main doors, where she was peeking out from. The chauffeur then got out and opened the doors for the person in the car, and out stepped Atobe. Shocked, Kikyo stood at her main doors, speechless. Atobe, not noticing her, instructed the chauffeur to send a message back, to get people to prepare the gifts to be given to the new neighbours.

Turning, he finally noticed her as his new neighbour, but he did not recognise her as Hanazono Kikyo. He then bowed and approached. Placing her house butler in front of her, Kikyo ran back into the house, immediately going to her room, pulling her kimono hastily over herself, tying the obi flustered before combing her hair, tying it into a neat pony tail.

" Ojou-sama, are you not going to meet the Young Master of the new neighbour's?" her old house butler asked politely.

" Get someone to come neaten my dressing. I'll meet him later. He just came, he must be busy giving instructions to the servants and workers moving their things." Kikyo said.

" Ojou-sama, the whole family would not be staying here. It would be one of their study houses, where their Young Master would live in to finish school, and thus only the Young Master would be around." her butler explained.

Only Atobe... This thought made her strangely excited.

As soon as the maids were done neatening her clothes, she moved to the living room, where she usually took guests. Sitting down, she got her butler to invite their new neighbour in. Atobe came in, clad in a cream outer coat with high collars, wearing a dark blue checked shirt, and long black jeans.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Atobe Keigo. I'll be staying beside you from today onwards, please take care of me." he said sitting down in the traditional manner.

" Atobe," she called with a teasing voice, sniggering.

" Hanazono?!" he literally yelped at her voice.

" What are you doing?!" she hissed at him, taking her fan that was stuffed into her obi, to knock his head lightly.

" Well, I complained that it was hard to study at home especially with my father talking about his businesses with guests all the time in the living area, and thus my grandparents bought me a house to become a studyhouse," he explained.

" Splurging your money like that..." Kikyo sighed.

" Its an investment that will reap rewards in the future, and it is close to school too, meaning ore-sama can sleep in somemore," he egoistically referred to himself as the reward, " Besides, why are you in a kimono?" he asked.

" My family was the traditional type," she said, showing him to tatami floors, and the rice paper sliding doors.

" Well, here are the gifts," he said and place an elaborate box on the table.

Opening it, she saw nestled inside the box, side by side were cute little rice cakes, made into many different shapes, with rabbits, chicks and many more. Delighted, Kikyo covered the box back, and handed it to her butler which was waiting by the side.

" Thank you for the gifts, I hope you have a good time staying beside me," Kikyo smirked.

" Of course ore-sama would," he smirked too and left.

The following day when they had to go to school, Kikyo was already dressed in her Hyoutei uniform and was ready to leave the house. Putting on her shoes, she took her bag from the serving maids, and went out of the doors that were already opened for her.

" Ojou-sama, itterashai," her old butler said as she went out.

At her main gates, she was surprised to see Atobe, sitting at a bicycle, seemingly waiting for her. Going up to him, she peeked about, as he setted the cushion of the back seat nicely.

" A-to-be~" she sang his name.

" Just on time," he looked at his expensive platinum watch, " Hop on, we're going to school," he flashed her a smile.

" You're bringing me to school?" she asked a little incredulous, " On this?" she pointed to the bicycle, " I thought you usually took the limousine to school," she commented.

" Are you coming or not?" he asked a little annoyed, " The great ore-sama has just offered to fetch you to school," he pointed out, " Can't you be a little more grateful?" he scowled, " This is also training for my leg muscles. Its not only for you that I'm doing this," he said, " You're the extra weights for me to train," he told her.

" You're saying I'm heavy?" Kikyo whacked him, " Un-gentlemanly," she grumbled and plonked herself behind him.

" I didn't say it," he replied, " You inferred it," Atobe said as he stepped on the paddles preparing to cycle.

" You implied it!" she whacked his arm.

" Hold on tight," he said, " I don't want you falling off," he took her hands and wrapped it about his slender waist, causing her to blush slightly, " We're going," he told her and started cycling.

" Idiot," she murmured, " We're like lovers now, doing this," she leaned on his warm back.

" Admit it," he egoistically said, " You like it," she could imagine his smirk as she heard him.

" Idiot," she replied and kept quiet all the way to school.

* * *

**Atobe: Ore-sama didn't do it for you!**

**Alya: Then what was the cushion for hmm?**

**Atobe: Shh!**

**Kikyo: Telling me to be honest with my feelings when you are not honest with your own~**

**Alya: Reviews are a nod nod :)**


	8. Stalker

**Alya: Atobe-kun~ Better watch out for Kikyo-chan~ **

**Atobe: Hn? Ore-sama's always watching out for her.**

**Kikyo: Huh?**

**Alya: Enjoy~**

* * *

8. Stalker

There were days where Atobe had to stay behind in school due to the longer tennis practices and the days where he had to go to school extra early for the morning practices, leaving Kikyo to go home and to school on her own. Finishing her last practice piece for the day, she cleaned the piano keys, and closed it, lastly putting on the velvet covers for the grand piano. Walking out of the music rooms, she noted that the sun was already setting, but she still heard the sounds of tennis balls hitting rackets, meaning Atobe was still at practice.

Going down towards the tennis courts, she waved to Atobe, telling him that she would be going back home first, which he nodded in reply, quickly returning his attention to his practice match with Hiyoshi.

She walked towards the school gates, and prepared to walk back home, deciding against calling for her chauffeur, thinking that if she walked quickly enough, she would be back home by night fall. However, the moment she stepped out of school, someone called her name.

" Kikyo-chan," called an eerie voice.

Turning around, she came face to face with a man with a sullen look plastered to his face with an eerie smile. She scanned him, and searched her memories for anyone like him. There wasn't. He was wearing a black hoodie, with a single silver designed insignia over his chest, and he sported blonde streaks in his mess of curly hair.

" Who are you?" Kikyo asked a little creeped.

" Me? I'm Kouichi," he replied with a wider grin, " I've been watching you, Kikyo-chan," he sang creepily.

Feeling extreme uneasiness, Kikyo quickly walked away, not bothering to reply the person at all. Then, behind her, she heard another creepy, " Bye bye Kikyo-chan, let us meet again," shuddering, she quickened her steps.

The following morning, when Kikyo joined Atobe at the veranda she told him about her encounter with Kouichi, only to get quite told off by Atobe who seemed quite frustrated, " Can't you go home together with someone else?" he asked.

" No one stay in our direction except for you and me, besides, the time I get off school is essentially different from all the girls in school, and you can't blame me for that," she pointed out, " thanks to me being your Vice President and being part of the Music Society and all," she sipped her tea.

" Want to wait for me then?" he asked gently, cuddling her closer into his long black velvet coat.

" Nope," she answered, " I'd probably distract you from practice," she stared at the first rays of the sun that lighted the sky, " I'll try to go home earlier," she told him.

" Mm," Atobe reluctantly nodded, " Call me when you get home," he whispered into her ears.

After school, she took her bag, and slung it over her shoulders. She had recieved a message in the afternoon that her butler was going to be away for three days due to the death of the old butler's wife. Her house was going to be so empty. She might as well spend the three days studying at Atobe's and returning home only to sleep.

With her court shoes clacking on the paved road, she got to the school gates. The sun was already setting, casting orange glows. The security guards had also left the mini guard house to patrol the school for intruders. Peeking round the gate, the smiled. There was no one. With lighter steps, she started off home, not knowing that behind her there was actually a bunch of people tailing her.

Reaching home, she pushed open the wooden gates, and put on the wooden bolt. Crossing the stone garden, she slipped off her shoes and carried them indoors. Closing the shoji doors, she dropped her bag off at her study room, and headed for the bedroom, meanwhile loosening the ribbon at her neck, taking off her school blazer. Flipping out her phone, she prepared to call Atobe. However, there was soon sounds of footsteps leading to where she was.

" Tanaka-san?" she called her butler's name, wondering if he was waiting for her to return home before he set off for his wife's funeral, " Tanaka-san...?" she walked slowly through the corridors outside her bedroom and study room.

" Wrong, Kikyo-chan~" came Kouichi's voice.

" How did you get in here?" she asked.

" Mm?" he raised his eyebrows, " Used burning hot wires and cut through your wooden bolt. Broke through the rice paper and let myself and my friends in," he smiled, " I've followed you for a long time, Kikyo-chan~ I know Tanaka-san is not in today~" he rubbed his palms together.

" What do you want?" she asked, trembling slightly.

" I want you, my dear Kikyo-chan~" he sang and moved forward to grab her wrist.

Dropping her phone, she was dragged out of the corridors to the living room of her own house by Kouichi and his friends. They gagged her, and tied her hands behind her, and her ankles together, before producing a ruck sack.

" We'll bring you to our hideout," Kouichi snickered, " Be honored, you're the first girl to be invited there~" he sang creepily.

After returning a volley by Gakuto, Atobe's phone rang, and he paused their practice match. Flipping out his phone from his bag, he noticed it was Kikyo. Picking up, he heard sounds of someone getting dragged along the tatami floors, before hearing a distant, " We'll bring you to our hideout, be honored, you're the first girl to be invited there~". Immediately, Atobe knew something was wrong.

Stuffing his items quickly into his bag, he hung up Kikyo's call, and called his main home, getting his servants to access the street cameras surrounding his study house, and getting them to track any suspicious looking people. As he did not bother to change, he slipping on his wind breaker, and slung on his bag.

" Practice is till here today," he shouted, " Do your personal practice if you wish," he told his team of over two hundred students, " Kabaji, get my car," he snapped his fingers and made his way to the school gates.

In less than ten minutes, he got a response that there were a group of people wearing hoodies and carrying a huge ruck sack, leaving Kikyo's house.

" Trail them." he ordered and slid into the car.

When she was allowed out of the ruck sack, Kikyo was subsequently tied to a computer chair, and she cursed inwardly for dropping her phone. If she did not drop her phone, the police could have tracked the GPS system and found her.

" Kikyo-chan~" Kouichi sang.

Kicking, she tried to get away from him. However, he came closer and grabbed a fistful of her slivery blue locks, causing her to wince. Crudely, he removed the gag from her mouth, and tugged at her hair, causing her to cry out.

" Good, my Kikyo-chan~ Cry out somemore!" he seemed to be sadistically enjoying himself, " Oh! You're wearing just a thin blouse! What happened to your blazer?" Kouichi asked, " Shall we see your underwear?" he chuckled, " Somone get me a bucket of water!" he called and immediately, people scrambled to get it.

In less than a minute, she was doused in freezing ice water, effectively showing her light blue undergarments through her school blouse.

" Oh dear, you're wet," Kouichi said seemingly sad, " You've got to change," he said and leaned forward, to reach Kikyo's buttons.

" Get away from me," Kikyo hissed, shivering due to the cold.

" Playing hard to get," Kouichi grinned and leaned forward, pulling her first button off.

" I said get away from me," Kikyo shouted, and burst into a fit of cough.

" Oh, do calm down my lovely Kikyo," Kouichi made kissing sounds, and approached her again.

Just at the moment Kouichi was going to rip off her second button, bright lights shone down into the empty factory storage room, and there came sound of a single pair of sports shoes walking in, " Let her go now. I've got this place surrounded," came the voice of Atobe.

The fit of coughs, left her weak, and blurred her vision. But she was sure it was Atobe. Police filled the empty factory, and swiftly apprehended Kouichi and his gang, as Atobe approached her with his black velvet coat. Releasing her from the ropes, he wrapped her snugly, and carried her, princess style out.

Leaning against Atobe's chest, she whispered, " Thank you," before passing out.

Waking up, she noticed she was in an unfamiliar room. She had a damp towel over her forehead. Taking a deep breath, she found that her chest hurt terribly. Must have been the racking coughs. Sitting up, she gripped the fallen damp towel and shuddered,

" Awake?" came Atobe's voice.

" Mm," she nodded.

" Do you need anything?" he asked.

" How did you find me?" Kikyo asked.

" Street cameras," he answered, " They are there for a reason," he flicked his finger at her forehead, " You're still burning, lie down," he forced her down and rinsed the towel in a basin of cool water before placing on her forehead again.

" Thank you," she whispered.

" You're staying here with ore-sama until your house is fixed. Have a good rest," he said and covered her snugly, " The doctor said you need plenty of rest. Especially after the spike in your fever that just went down an hour ago," he told her, " Ore-sama will watch over you," he murmured.

* * *

**Kikyo: Why am I always the last one to get it?**

**Atobe: Cause you're the last one * smug ***

**Alya: Having fun playing hero? * teasing mood ***

**Atobe: Ore-sama is always the hero * shounen sparkles ***

**Alya: Hai hai~ Reivews are a nod nod!**

**Kikyo: Tte... Ignoring me... I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER HERE!**

**Alya: Oh right people:) Starting from this week, Alya will only be updating every two weeks which is fortnightly, as school is about to reopen for Alya :) Please do not be disappointed :( and continue to support Alya :) * bows deeply * Thank you all for reading Kimi Dake Ni~ **


	9. Happy Birthday

**Alya: Hu hu~ How will Atobe celebrate Kikyo-chan's birthday~**

**Kikyo: I'm actually looking forward to it :D**

**Atobe: You'll be glad you looked forward to it * smug ***

**Alya: Aww~ Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

9. Happy Birthday

After the stalker incident, Atobe made it a point that Kikyo would have to wait for him to walk home together, and if she wanted to leave first, his family chauffeur would drive her home together with her family chauffeur, and report to him the moment she stepped into her house. Also, he had got her wooden bolt door fixed, adding on metal bolts with the orignal wooden bolt. Exasperated by the super careful treatment with the chauffeurs, Kikyo decided to wait for Atobe, waiting at the spectator stands, watching him train along with the other regular members. Sometimes, while waiting for him, she picked up her empty score sheets and composed, other times, sketched pictures of him at tennis practice on her drawing book.

It was her fifteenth birthday that day, and it seemed as though Atobe did not know a single thing. As usual, he rode her to school on the bicycle, and waited on the veranda while she went to the cafe to buy his cappucnino and her own tea, watching the sunrise, cuddled in his black velvet coat.

In their class, their classmates wished her a happy birthday discreetly as she requested, keeping her birthday as quiet as possible. That evening, when she was done practicing her piano, she moved out and sat at the spectator stand again, watching Atobe. Feeling that it was her birthday, she decided that she would do something special. Taking out her drawing book and camera, she watched closely as Atobe returned Oshitari's shot. Snapping a shot, she started sketching based on the photo. Smiling as she thought he looked extremely handsome.

" Kikyo-chan~ What are you doing?" Ootori came along.

" Hmm? Sketching," she answered.

" Captain?" Ootori asked.

" Mm," Kikyo nodded.

" Hu hu~" Ootori sneered teasingly.

" Don't sneer at your senpai like this!" Jirou said outbursting suddenly before falling asleep.

" Eh?" Kikyo asked as she looked up from her sketch, and saw the entire regular tennis team surrounding her, with the exception of Atobe and Oshitari who were still having their long drawn match in the courts.

" Come on princess," Gakuto said, putting his hand out, " We're on Captain orders," he begrudgingly said as Kikyo placed her fingers lightly on his outstretched hand.

" Where are we going?" Kikyo asked curious.

" Oops, we forgot the blindfold," Ootori said as Hiyoshi produced a blindfold from his pocket, " Excuse me Kikyo-chan~" Ootori said and placed it over Kikyo's head.

" Well, Kabaji, lift her." Shishido said, " We don't want to lead her around blindfolded in case she falls," he added at the back, and Kikyo felt herself getting lifted off her feet.

" Wait, my things," she said in Kabaji's arms.

" We've got it," Jirou said stifling a yawn.

Then like this, Kikyo allowed herself to be carried off. She knew they had left the tennis courts, and entered somewhere with air conditioning, with Kabaji gently putting her down onto a cushioned chair. Being extremely comfortable in the cushioned chair and the air conditioning, Kikyo fell soundly asleep.

" Hanazono-san," Hiyoshi shook her gently, " Wake up," he said, but she was still blindfolded, " I'm going to remove your blindfold now," he said, and took if off.

The sudden increase in light caused her to cover her eyes, squinting, slowly adjusting to the light. Looking about, she found herself in a walk in closet filled with beautiful evening gowns, shoes, accessories, bags, and there was even a make up stand. Across, there was a bathroom, and a rose petal bath was prepared for her already, in the white porcelain tub, glazed with gold at the rim and legs.

" Hiyoshi-kun, what is this?" she turned only to find that he was gone.

Looking around the walk in closet, she saw a message tacked to the door, instructing her to dress as she saw fit, in Atobe's characteristic cursive writing. Smiling, she stuffed the note in her pocket and undid her clothes before stepping into the bath.

Finishing her bath, she stepped out and put on the bath robes. Moving barefooted, she searched for a dress she fancied, through the many dresses. Settling for an aquamarine evening gown that complemented her slivery blue hair, she picked her shoes, and fitted herself into a pair of dulled sliver heels. Searching through the many sets of jewellery, Kikyo picked a few, and wore them, before moving to the make up stand to brush some make up onto her face, and lastly grabbing a clutch from the shelves.

As soon as she was done dressing, the doors of the walk in closet opened on its own, and Kikyo emerged to see all the Hyoutei tennis regulars were dressed in their tuxedos, welcoming her. At the end of the aisle made by the regulars stood Atobe.

" Happy birthday," they all said.

It was a mini party organised by Atobe, involving the regulars.

" Happy birthday Kikyo," Atobe said as she walked up to him.

" Where exactly are we?" Kikyo asked enthralled by the decorations in the ballroom that she was led to.

" The Atobe main mansion," he answered.

They spent the evening having the ballroom all to themselves, all the regulars taking turns to dance with Kikyo. At last, night fell, and the rest of the regulars were taken home by their chauffeurs, leaving Atobe and Kikyo. Standing at the veranda outside the ballroom, Kikyo looked up into the sky.

" Happy birthday Kikyo," came Atobe's smooth voice, as he placed pulled her into his arms, cuddling her under a big grey coat that was drapped over his shoulders.

" Thank you so much for all this," she turned to face him.

" Here's something better," he said and showed her a necklace with a pendant of seemingly a heart.

" What is this?" Kikyo asked fingering the pendant.

" My feelings for you," he answered charmingly.

" Then what do you want in return?" Kikyo asked.

" A kiss maybe?" he teased.

" You asked for it," Kikyo whispered and pecked him on his cheek before turning to face the sky again, her back against his chest.

* * *

**Kikyo: Alya! Why did I have to kiss Atobe? * angry vibes ***

**Alya: It fitted the atmosphere didn't it? * innocent vibes ***

**Atobe: It did obviously, due to ore-sama's presence * egoism ***

**Alya: Well, reviews are a nod nod!**


	10. School Trip

**Kikyo: EHH~~~ School summer trip?! So sudden?**

**Atobe: Ahn~ To ore-sama's family islands...**

**Alya: Jealous...**

**Atobe: Don't be, you're welcome too.**

**Alya: Yay! Minna~ Enjoy chapter ten~ Something cute will happen :)**

* * *

10. School Trip

It was the day of the school summer trip. Kikyo woke up early in the morning, and checked the lasts of her luggage. Checking her handheld bag, she made sure her passport was there, along with her other identification items. Also, measuring out the correct amount of water she was able to bring up the plane. Finally, she dressed in her school uniform, and a car horned outside her house. Getting her butler to help her bring her items out, they loaded it in Atobe's limousine boot, and Kikyo slid in the car.

" Ready?" came Atobe's voice.

" Guess so..." Kikyo replied.

The announcement for the school trip was so sudden. Just barely a week ago, both Atobe and Kikyo were sitting in their Student Council Room, going through the reports regarding the faulty facilities in the school, when one of the newer secretaries dashed into the room coming back from a meeting with the Vice Principal, saying the school board had decided that the school would be going on a school summer trip, and the Student Council was supposed to organise the events.

" Atobe Kaichou! We're going for a three day two night trip to the islands owned by your family," the new secretary shouted as he entered, holding onto the crumpled instruction sheet.

" My family's islands? Where? Which?" Atobe asked, recovering almost immediately from his shock, " How many are going?" he inquired the flustered secretary.

" The Vice Principal said we were going by out clubs and societies this time. Here is the list," he said and respectfully handed the papers over.

" Hn? Not bad, the Student Council is staying at one of the best islands owned by my family," Atobe mused, " but is one of the smallest," he chuckled, " The tennis team has one of the biggest," he contemplated, " Quite near to the one the Student Council has, just a helicopter flight away," he amused himself.

" Exactly how many islands does your family own?" Kikyo asked rather exasperated.

" Lost count when I was ten years old," Atobe replied her smoothly.

" Jeesh," she mumbled and neatened the stack papers she got.

Sitting in Atobe's limousine, she felt a little a girl who has not done her summer holiday homework and was already on her way to school. Being part of the Student Council meant that Kikyo already knew what was going to happen and she did not feel happy about it. Though the Student Council was staying at smallest best island owned by the Atobe family, but it was only for them to hold meetings and rest there at the last night of the trip. As for the rest of the time before the last night, they needed to be with the clubs, on each island, telling them where to go, what to do. As Atobe was Captain of the Tennis Club, he was of course directing the Tennis Club. But the rest of the Student Council still didn't know which island they were going. Even Kikyo. Sitting in Atobe's limousine, she was feeling extreme frustration.

" Can't you tell me which club I am following?" Kikyo asked exasperated.

" Nope, to be fair to the rest," he replied.

Pouting, Kikyo went all the way to school. Gathering for assembly, all the students were excited about going to the islands, gathering in twos and threes, discussing what to do when they reach the islands.

After assembly, it was the Student Council's time to be excited. They were announcing the island allocation. Atobe announced all, but didn't announce Kikyo's name at all. Curious, Kikyo approached him after everyone left to break the ice with the clubs they were allocated to.

" Atobe, where am I going?" Kikyo asked.

" Its a taken you're with ore-sama," he replied smoothly.

" Huh? Why is it a taken?" Kikyo asked.

" The regulars requested you," he placed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

" Couldn't you have told me earlier," she complained.

" Its to be fair," he replied, walking off.

Taking the plane, they arrived at the islands after having a fufilling lunch on the plane. After checking in their rooms at the resort, Kikyo noticed her room was bigger than the others, and it had two queen sized beds placed side by side and a drawn curtain running through the middle. Peculiarly, the room had two closets. Was someone going to share the room with her?

" Oh? You found our room first," Atobe said as he entered, seeing Kikyo gawking at their room.

" Our room?!" Kikyo asked.

" Yep, the Student Council President and Vice President share a suite," he replied happily, getting the porters to put down his things, as he went to the balcony of he suite that over looked the sea, and stretched his hands upwards, " The weather is great~" he said brightly, enjoying himself whereas Kikyo was as gloomy as a dark cave.

" Oh! Kikyo-chan! What are we doing now?" Ootori poked his head into her room, " Wah! Your room is so nice! Buchou! I wanna stay in your room now!" he joked, and joined Atobe sunning themselves on the balcony.

" We're going to enjoy ourselves by the beach for the evening first," Atobe decided.

They left the room, Atobe dressed stylishly, wearing a white coloured dark blue striped sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts, effectively showing off his muscles used during tennis practice. Kikyo on the other hand, wore a white sleeveless zip up hoodie, and a pair of denim shorts with sandals.

Planting herself on the sun chairs with an umbrella overhead, she opened her book, only to have it stolen immediately.

" Kikyo-chan, you have to play too~" appeared Ootori's face.

" I can't do strenous activities," she replied snatching her book back.

" Eh~ You can just sit in the water and have fun," Ootori pointed to the blue emerald waters lapping at the sandy shores, " Come on Kikyo-chan~" Ootori pleaded with her, " You can play with us too," he invited, showing Kikyo that the rest of the regulars were surfing, some were jetskiing, others snorkeling, " What do you want to do?" Ootori persuaded.

" I want to sit here and read," she pouted.

" Ahn~" came Atobe's voice, and she turned to see Atobe slick with water, water droplets dotting his hair, " Join ore-sama jetskiing," he said, effectively plucking the book off Kikyo's hand, putting it on the seat, and pulling Kikyo up from the sun chair.

Sitting behind Atobe as they went round and round the area marked out for them, feeling the strong winds, and ocean spray. When they were finished with the jetski, Kikyo was drenched from head to toe with ocean spray. Getting off, she was immediately greeted with a white fluffy towel.

" You have to dry off quickly," came Atobe's voice, before wrapping her snugly in the towel, " The bonfire is almost done, go to the dining area and warm yourself by the bonfire there," he instructed her, as he went to clear off the beach, gathering the people for dinner.

That night, after dinner, Kikyo returned to her shared room with Atobe, dead tired. She flomped on the bed at her side of her room, only to get woken up by a tap to her head.

" Whut?" Kikyo asked, lifting herself half off the bed.

" We're having a meeting," Atobe said.

" Meeting?" Kikyo asked a little lost.

" Here," he pointed to a computer screen.

After listening to all the reportings of the Student Council Members from each and every island about what happened to during the day and taking down notes, the Student Council meeting ended, and Kikyo once again lowered her head onto the fluffy bed.

" Are you that tired?" Atobe asked, leaning over, lightly brushing her fringe.

" Mm," she murmured.

" Then you may rest till tomorrow morning," he told her, " I'm bringing the tennis team for their training in the morning. Have a late breakfast, and then when we are back, we would have the promised tour about the island, then it is free time for the students, and then we would take the helicopter to the island for the Student Council to have a rest," Atobe told her gently.

" Mm," she vaguely answered.

The following morning, Kikyo awoke and saw a note by her pillow, written in the characteristic cursive handwriting of Atobe, telling her that he was out training with the tennis members, and that he had ordered breakfast for her at the resort's dining area.

Putting on a summer dress, Kikyo headed for the dining area, and had her American breakfast as ordered by Atobe. Finishing the last bite of her breakfast, she heard the groans of tired tennis players, as they filed into the dining area, requesting for drinks to cool themselves down. Looking about at the sweaty men, she felt a little shy.

" Everyone, after cooling down, have a change of clothes, and we will go for the island tour," Atobe said and planted himself opposite of Kikyo, looking at her summer dress.

" What?" she mouthed, and he shook his head, smiling smugly to himself. Unable to stand the suspense, she asked again, " What is it? Don't smile at me like that, its creeping me out," she felt goosebumps.

" What if I say you look pretty in that summer dress?" Atobe seemingly teased.

" S-Shut up!" she blushed furiously, " Go have a change of clothes quickly," she chased him away, unwilling to let him see that she was actually happy about his compliment about her dress.

The island tour came and went, and it was time for them both to take the helicopter to the allocated island. Getting on the helicopter along with their luggage, the two headed off, reaching at somewhere near evening. True to what Atobe said, it was really a small island, but there was a mini resort there too. Leaving their things in the room, Atobe and Kikyo were finally allowed time together. Walking barefooted along the beach, they watched the sun set.

" Let's have a candle light dinner," Atobe told her, as she picked up a stick.

" Mm?" she asked, ignoring him.

" A candle light dinner," he repeated.

" Don't wanna," she replied, " Read," she said pointing to her work on the sand.

" I heart Keigo?" he asked.

Shy, she covered her face with her long hair and the summer straw hat that she had been wearing, and escaped back to her room. As she expected, he chased after her.

" You're going to call me Keigo from now on?" he asked outside her door.

Leaning against her door, she said, " Yes, Keigo-san," before she opened her door again.

" You're too cute," he told her and cuddled her into a hug.

* * *

**Kikyo: * embarassed ***

**Atobe: Say it again.**

**Kikyo: No.**

**Atobe: Say it again, President Orders.**

**Kikyo: K-Keigo-san...**

**Alya: Awww~~~ Minna, reviews are a nod nod :)**


	11. What Happens In The Student Council Room

**Kikyo: What to do...?**

**Atobe: Ahn~**

**Kikyo: There's so much work to do...**

**Alya: Maa maa, work hard~ minna, enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

11. What Happens In The Student Council Room

Kikyo sighed and looked outside the window. The sun was already setting in the sky, casting an orange glow into the grand elaborately decorated Student Council Room. Looking at the stack of papers before her, she drooped her head onto the ivory white wood Victorian style table. After the School Trip, there were so many unreported things, and she had to chase her Council Members one by one for it, and so far, the most complete report was done by Atobe, submitting for the Tennis Club. Sighing once again, she picked up the stacked up reports and started reading them again. She had once again given up her chance to make another sketch of Atobe that day.

" Lady Hanazono," came the smooth voice of Atobe.

" Stop it Keigo, just say Kikyo," she said as the door slid open, and she laid her eyes upon the frame of Atobe. He was wearing his regular jersey, and looked awfully cool.

" Why are you still in school?" he asked her, moving into the room, dropping himself into his own red cushioned chair that was fashioned like a throne, " I didn't see you at the spectators stand, so I thought you went home," he said, turning his head to face her, " Until I saw the lights here," he pointed to the ceiling.

" The reports are all done so sloppily, how am I going to hand them to the teachers?" Kikyo complained, " I'm already trying my best to read them and edit it all," she sighed.

" You can just throw it back to them and get them to redo it," Atobe told her.

" We're supposed to hand it in tomorrow morning," Kikyo replied, " If you're not going to help me, please go home first. I'll call my butler to get the chauffeur to drive me home if I ever get this finished," Kikyo waved the papers.

" Nope, ore-sama is not leaving first," Atobe said and picked up one of the stacks of reports almost effortlessly, and transfered them to his table, before sitting down in his chair again and reading it immediately.

Just like this, the Student Council President and Vice President sat quietly reading through the reports, and the only sound heard was the scritching of their pens on the papers. Night fell, and they were still writing away at the reports. Persevering, they finally finished the last report and Kikyo stared at the clock in the Student Council Room, bleary eyed. It said 3 a.m. in the morning.

Yawning, Kikyo put aside the reports and rested her head on the table.

" Take a rest in the Student Council napping room," Atobe told her.

" What about you?" she asked sleepily.

" I'll get our servants to bring a change of clothes and items we need. School is in four hours," Atobe smiled, " I'll join you in the napping room shortly," he assured her.

Entering the napping room, Kikyo removed her blazer and loosened the ribbon about her neck along with the collar buttons before she laid down on one of the normal beds in the room, know very clearly where Atobe's bed was, as it was the only four post king sized bed, with red velvet curtains and white lace drapings, ensuring his privacy.

As the doors opened and closed once again, Kikyo knew Atobe had joined her in the napping room. He sat on the side of the bed she laid down in, and brushed a stray lock.

" Join me," he whispered to the snoozing figure, and scooped her gently off the bed, crossing the room, and laying her gently down onto his customised bed.

Rolling into the right side of the bed, Atobe covered Kikyo under the blankets, before loosening the drapings around the bed, and making himself comfortable. Within seconds, Atobe also gave into the fatigue, and fell right asleep.

Kikyo vaguely opened her eyes, and sunlight filtered through the translucent lace drapings of the bed, blinding her slightly. Uncomfortable with the light, she turned to her right, and she came face to face with Atobe's sleeping face. Getting flustered for a while as she remembered she hadn't slept in the same bed as Atobe. After making sense that Atobe carried her, she looked at him sleep. Smiling, she gently traced his facial features. Going from his forehead, she traced his beautifully arched eyebrows, going down to his long eyelashes, his perfectly bridged nose, and lastly, his cherry blossom lips.

" Awake?" came a murmur from Atobe before his eyes fluttered open.

" Mm," Kikyo nodded.

Atobe then turned to the night stand at his side, he picked up his watch and looked at the time, " Almost time to go to school," he said, " Shall we go for our morning coffee and tea?" Atobe asked.

" I'm too tired," Kikyo stretched.

" Then we shall stay here till before morning assembly," Atobe kissed her forehead, causing her to blush furiously.

Just then, they both heard the doors of the Student Council Room open. Jumping up from the bed, the two grabbed their things and emerged from the napping room only to see almost their entire council filing into the room, collecting their reports only to find it properly done.

" Atobe Kaichou?" they asked, looking at Atobe, with the girls squealing as they noticed his state of dressing, wearing the tennis jersey, with the collar buttons unbuttoned, wearing his tennis shorts, with Kikyo behind, wearing her blouse with the collar button unbuttoned too.

" Hanazono Fukukaichou?" they asked.

" Why are you all here?" Kikyo asked as if nothing happened, putting her blazer down on her table, buttoning up her collar, and replacing her ribbon.

" We thought we'd finish what we didn't and then hand it in to the teachers," they said.

" Its alright, we've done it," Atobe told them, " Go rest in your classrooms," he said and sat in his chair.

" Eto... Kaichou, what were you and Fukukaichou doing in the napping room?" the secretary asked, asking the question that everyone was curious about.

" We stayed overnight in school to finish your reports. Be grateful to ore-sama, we were only resting " Atobe told them.

" Ah... Okay..." the Student Council replied and retreated to their classrooms, quite unsatisfied with Atobe's answer.

" I don't understand what goes on in their minds," Kikyo complained.

" Neither do I," Atobe replied, " But what happened in the Student Council Room yesterday night and this morning, is just our secret, Lady Hanazono," Atobe told her.

" Just Kikyo will do," she replied.

" Alright, my dear Kikyo," he stood up and kissed her forehead, " Get properly dressed for morning assembly, see you there," he whispered in her ear, leaving Kikyo blushing furiously alone in the Student Council Room.

* * *

**Kikyo: Baka-atobe...**

**Atobe: Ahn~ You said something? Want another kiss? * teasing ***

**Kikyo: N-No! * Blushing ***

**Alya: Minna, reviews are a nod nod! :)**


	12. Hyoutei Socializing Night

**Alya: This time is Atobe-kun's turn~~**

**Atobe: To?**

**Alya: You'll find out soon~~ Minna, enjoy chapter twelve!**

* * *

12. Hyoutei Socializing Night

It was the Hyoutei Socializing Night in a week, where the alumni of the school returned and had a kind of ball with the graduating students, to widen their social horizons, with all the graduates being important figures around the world. It was an extremely important event for the graduating cohort, as it was their stepping stone into society, even if no promises were made, they at least still had a variety of options of where to work to chose from.

Specially for this Socializing Night, the students were allowed to enter the hall in pairs including underclassmen provided they were invited by a student of the graduating cohort, and everyone was busily searching for their partner. Even a simple walk through the corridors proved to be of utmost difficulty now, as the students stood in clusters, discussing in whispering undertones, before bursting out in laughter and giggles.

Of course, it was not much different for Atobe. The girls who wanted to be his partner, be it in the same level as them, or underclassmen, were all queuing up from his seat in the classroom, to the staircases at the end of the corridor, during their break time. Walking up the stair, Kikyo sighed. She too, had boys asking her to be their partners, but she flatly refused them all. Honestly, she did not want to go for the ball at all. Her social standing in society had already been decided a rather long time ago that she would be a professional pianist, before settling down to be a lecturer in a music conservatory branched from Hyoutei.

Stepping into her classroom, she sat down at her seat beside Atobe, and neatened her books under her desk. In front of Atobe, was the president of his fanclub, who somehow got the priority to asked Atobe out, was very earnestly asking him to make her his partner for the ball, blushing till her entire face was red, bowing a perfect ninety degrees.

" Oi Kikyo," Atobe said charmingly, ignoring the girl before him, " You are to be ore-sama's partner for the Socializing Night ball," he took her hand which laid on the table and kissed it gently, causing all the girls who were queuing up to cry, including his fanclub president.

" I'm not going," Kikyo replied curtly.

" All Student Council must go," he replied to her retort.

" What? I didn't hear about that," Kikyo complained.

" Just go along won't you?" he asked, " Ootori's parents are going too, they'd be delighted to know you are going," he informed her.

She had owed the Ootori's quite a lot, as ever since her parents died, they were the ones who had supported her muscial education, saying that she had strong talents, and that it would be a waste, sponsoring her for many of the competitions she took part, even personally guiding her.

" Okay," she sighed, " But I'll need a dress," she told him, " and a rented gown would make you look shabby," she warned him.

Hearing this, Atobe's fan club president cried and ran off, to the rest of her fan club members' embrace and comfort. Then as the break went on, the fan club stood outside Atobe and Kikyo's classroom, staring at them, glaring thorns at Kikyo.

" Keigo, they are glaring at me," she scribbled on a piece of paper and threw it to Atobe's table.

" Ignore them. You are ore-sama's chosen partner, and nothing will change that fact," he wrote back to her, " Besides, shouldn't you be concentrating on the reports you are doing for the Student Council?" he asked.

" I don't want to be told by you," she wrote back, " and I can't exactly concentrate with people glaring thorns at me... I just wish the bell will ring quickly," she scritched away.

Five more minutes went by, and the bell rang, dispersing the fan club.

The day of the ball came, and Kikyo was spirited away to the Atobe main mansion once again by the servants of the Atobe household. Being shoved back into the walk in closet like during her birthday, Kikyo sighed and knew what to do immediately.

She dressed herself in a light magenta dress, and wore amethyst jewelleries along with it, taking a light pink fur shawl along. Emerging from the walk in closet, as like her birthday, Atobe was already waiting for her, fully dressed in his tuxedo and perfectly shined shoes.

Entering the ball at the booked hotel ballroom, with Atobe's arm curled around her own felt extremely weird. Holding her skirt with her left hand so that she did not trip when she walked, she strutted in with Atobe. Everyone was already mingling about, having fun talking with the alumni about the industry they were interested to enter.

Immediately, Kikyo was approached by the Ootori's, and she curtsied as Atobe bowed with his right hand across his torso, on the upper left of his chest.

" How have you been Kikyo-chan?" Ootori's mother asked.

" I've been well," she answered, " How about you?" she asked in sight of the pleasantries.

" My ladies, if you would excuse me to leave you two to have a nice chat," Atobe bowed and turned to leave them politely, " I'll come back for you later," he mouthed at Kikyo who nodded in return.

Kikyo spoke with Ootori's mother, and the two ladies made their way to the champagne table, stacked high with glases, making a mini tower on the table. Taking a glass each, the two ladies made their little talk of pleasantries, and shared which pieces they were currently studying.

When Ootori's mother finally withdrew from the talk with Kikyo, Kikyo was exhausted to her bone. She placed her empty champagne cup on the table for used cups beside the champagne tower, and turned to leave, only finding the champagne tower slowly tipping towards her.

It was then, everything became slow motion. She saw the president of Atobe's fan club beyond the falling champagne tower, snickering with the rest of her fan club members, and Atobe jumping towards her with his arms outstretched, whereas everyone else stood rooted to the spot, shocked expressions plastered to their faces.

CRASH.

The champagne tower hit the floor within seconds. She had fallen over Atobe, onto the ballroom floor, with her magenta dress soaked with champagne, the ball room floor around them showered with glass shards that gilttered like crystals in the warm lighting of the room. Before her laid Atobe, who had his eyes closed.

" Keigo!" she shook him, " Keigo," she called more urgently this time.

" I'm alive," he answered her, his voice croaky.

The both of them got up from each other and surveyed their surroundings immediately, as an entire group of people started surrounding them. She checked herself for any signs of injuries and found none. But as she looked towards Atobe, he had several glass shards embedded in his right arm, and a huge bruise was forming under his left sleeve, showing from his cuffs.

" Keigo," she called and tugged at his clothes.

" Ore-sama is alright, continue with the ball," he announced still sitting on the floor with Kikyo kneeling beside him and everyone dispersed.

Once everyone was gone, the cleaners cleaned the shattered glass, and both Kikyo and Atobe were ferried to the nearest hospital immediately. Sitting outside at the waiting room wearing a dress soaked with drying champagne, Kikyo waited for Atobe's surgery of getting the glass shards removed from his arm, and her servants who had gone to get a change of clothes for her.

Thankfully, Atobe's surgery ended rather quickly, and Kikyo entered the room gingerly, holding onto her dress. She crossed the beige carpeted room with the carpet silencing her heels, along the white painted walls, and finally saw Atobe's sleeping face.

Both his arms were bandaged.

" Kikyo," he called her name gently, as if he woke up when she entered the room.

" Did I wake you?" she asked cautiously.

" Nope. Was wide awake," he assured her.

" Are you feeling alright?" she asked and settled down sitting on the side of the bed.

" Quite," he answered, " But it is until the anesthesia wears off," he smiled.

" How are you going to play tennis like this?" she looked at his arms worriedly.

" Its alright with my dominant right arm. Just cuts. It will heal," he answered confidently, " I've checked with the doctors already," he waved his bandaged arm at her.

" That's why I said I didn't want to come for the ball," she pouted.

" Why?" he asked.

" A woman's jealousy is very scary," she answered.

" You speak like you're not a woman," Atobe snickered.

" Shut up!" she kicked the bed post with her heels, causing it to shake.

" I'm a patient here," Atobe reminded her as he cradled his arms.

" Idiot," she huffed and left.

* * *

**Mukahi: Oi, is it true that Atobe got injured at the alumni ball?**

**Oshitari: I saw it.**

**Shishido: Women are scary. * shivers ***

**Ootori: My parents were there! * cheerful ***

**Akutagawa: zzzzz...**

**Hiyoshi: My parents were there too. *bored***

**Kabaji: Usu.**

**Alya: Minna~ Please as usual, reviews are a nod nod! :D**


	13. Visiting Atobe

**Kikyo: Why in the world did you leave the hospital so soon?**

**Atobe: Its boring there.**

**Kikyo: That's no reason. You are supposed to be resting in a hospital.**

**Atobe: I can't see your face daily.**

**Alya: Wow, good one Kei-chan~**

**Atobe: Ore-sama is always good.**

**Alya: Well, minna enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

13. Visiting Atobe

It had been three days after the accident at the ball, and according to the tennis club members, Atobe had escaped from the hospital on his own, saying it was boring to stay in the hospital, and was resting at home. Being the Student Council Vice President, Kikyo had taken over all Atobe's duties, and was extremely busy. Finally returning home after finishing her Student Council duties, Kikyo was happy that it was finally the weekends.

She stepped through the traditional wooden gates of her house, and was greeted by her butler. Dropping her bag quickly by the zashiki table, she went to her room in a flurry of steps to change into another set of clothes. Pulling the white shirt over her head, and wearing a pair of black three quarter pants, she slipped her arms through a dark blue hooded jacket, and left the house for the house next to her own, with a small bouquet of three white lilies, tied with a pink ribbon.

As she expected, the butler answered the doors, and she handed the bouquet to him. However, instead of taking the flowers, the butler gave a sorry look and gazed pleadingly at Kikyo.

" What's wrong?" she asked the pitiful looking butler.

" Keigo Bocchama will not let the servants into his room," the butler confessed, and tears started to prick at the corner of his eyes, " He says that he cannot let anyone see his current state," the butler quickly produced a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed at the corners of his eyes, " Keigo Bocchama has been this way for more than two days," he said, voice quivering.

" I'll do something about it," Kikyo said and started up the stairs.

" But everyone has tried, and no one has made it into bocchama's room," the butler said," I'm afraid Kikyo-sama, you might be chased out like the rest of the young masters from the tennis team," the butler pleaded.

" Even Kabaji got thrown out?" Kikyo asked incredulously.

" Munehiro-sama was ordered away," the butler almost cried.

" Oshitari?" Kikyo asked.

The butler could only nod.

" Even Akutagawa? Mukahi? Shishido? Ootori? Hiyoshi? Everyone?" Kikyo asked getting more and more exasperated at each name.

" Yes, yes Kikyo-sama," the butler said and burst out crying.

" He's stubborn okay," Kikyo muttered under her breath, " But, I'll show you that you aren't the only one who is tenacious," Kikyo said and rolled up the sleeves of her jacket, handing the bouquet to the butler, " Arrange it nicely would you?" she shooed him away before continuing her way up to Atobe's room.

Knocking on the doors countless of times, she tried to turn the door knob. But it was locked, and from within came a voice, " Get a lock smith and I'll jump off the window," he said, " I told you a long time ago, I'm not letting anyone in, so just go away," he tried to chase her away.

" Seems like you're in good shape enough to be chasing your servants away," Kikyo said loudly with a heavy sigh, " It was a waste of time for me to come out of my way to visit you I see, well, since you are in good shape, I'm leaving," she called as she walked down the stairs with loud and heavy foot steps.

Before she was even half way down the stairs, the doors of Atobe's room burst open, and he emerged, rather flustered, his right arm still on a sling about his neck, making a short dash to the stairs.

" Don't go, Kikyo," he called.

" What do you have to say to your servants?" Kikyo asked, crossing her arms like a governess.

" Everyone... I'm sorry," he said, lowering his head.

" Keigo Bocchama... we are unworthy of your apology," the butler bowed deeply, along with the several maids who were crying tears of joy that their young master had emerged from his room.

" How did you even survived two days in your room without food and drinking only tap water?" Kikyo asked, as she entered his room, pointing to the opened bathroom door in his room, peeking in.

" Somehow," he answered as he sat cross legged on his bed.

" This won't do," Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest, as she sat on the side of his bed, " Someone bring a bowl of porridge for your young master," she said, and almost immediately, the maids came along with a warm bowl of chicken porridge.

" I can't eat," he raised both his arms as he leaned back on the bed post.

" I'll feed you," Kikyo answered, her mouth reacting faster than her brain could make out what she actually said. But when she realised, it was too late. Sulking a little, she scooped the porridge and placed it before Atobe's mouth.

" I don't like my food hot," he complained and turned away.

" Picky," Kikyo muttered, but still blew onto the porridge before feeding to Atobe, afterall, it was half her fault that he was injured.

After finishing the entire bowl of porridge, Kikyo allowed the maids to clear the things away. It was then, she was pleaded to feed Atobe his medication by the butler, and thus, the tray of medicine landed in her hands along with a glass of water. Sighing, she brought it to him.

" I don't want it!" he said childishly as he saw her.

" Don't be a kid, you won't get well like this," Kikyo said and handed over the medication.

" Give me a kiss?" he pleaded with his charms.

" After you take the medicine," she bargained.

" Fine," he pouted and swallowed the medicine before looking at her eagerly for his reward.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his forehead, before withdrawing, blushing terribly from that bold act.

" Another?" he pleaded, quite pleased with himself.

" No." Kikyo flatly answered.

" Che~" he pouted once again.

" You haven't bathed in two days I guess, seeing the state of your arms," Kikyo said as she went into the bathroom filling a basin with water, " Sit still, I'll clean you off," she placed the basin of water by the bed.

" You're going to take off my clothes?" Atobe asked softly.

" Of course, I'm going to clean you off," Kikyo's mouth once again answered before the words actually went through her mind.

Sitting before Atobe on the bed, she reached out her hands and unbuttoned the first button on his blouse, only to find Atobe staring at her. Immediately her face turned furiously red, but she could not take back her word about cleaning him off.

" What's wrong? Gripping so tightly on my shirt?" Atobe asked her charmingly.

" S-Shut up! I can't work when someone is staring at me," she made a quick excuse, " Look out of the window or something, just don't look at me," she pushed his face away.

" You're so sly," Atobe whispered.

" S-Shut up!" she blushed another shade of scarlet, and quickly unbuttoned his blouse, wetting the towel to clean him off.

When she was finally done, she once again settled down into her seat by Atobe's bed, reading the book that she borrowed from Atobe's library.

" I'm happy Kikyo," Atobe whispered.

" You're delusional," she answered, getting up, " I should be going home now, and you, immediately to bed, you need the utmost rest. Shut your eyes now," she said like a mother putting her child to sleep, going about the room to dim the lights, " See you tomorrow," she leaned over him and kissed his forehead again, " Good night," she whispered before turning to leave the room.

" Can you not go home?" Atobe asked, " Stay here for the weekend?"

" Let's ask your butler then," Kiyko answered, but regretted it immediately, as the butler readily agreed to tidy up the guest room for Kikyo.

It seemed as though they had identified Kikyo as the only person they could use to get through to their young master, and they were definitely sticking to her.

" Fine. I'll stay, see you tomorrow morning for breakfast," she sighed as the butler kindly led her to the guest room.

* * *

**Kikyo: How in the world did I end up staying over? And why does my mouth react faster than my brain today? Why only today?!**

**Alya: Well... **

**Atobe: Admit it, you love ore-sama * smug ***

**Kikyo: I'll tell everyone how childish the Ice Emperor becomes when he is ill. * revenge fires lighted ***

**Alya: Scary~ Well, as usual, reviews are a nod nod!**

**Kikyo: Alya, you still haven't answered my questions yet!**


	14. Staying with Atobe

**Alya: Another day of Kikyo-chan and Atobe-kun~ **

**Kikyo: I've got a feeling something's going to happen...**

**Atobe: What can happen? It is just me and you, and a house full of servants. * bored ***

**Alya: No no no~ Things still can happen~ Well enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

14. Staying with Atobe

She awoke staring at the royal blue bed drapes over her four poster bed in Atobe's house rather than her own house's traditional japanese ceiling in her tatami bedroom. Stretching her stiff limbs, she sat up. That's right. She was currently in Atobe's house. He had pleaded with her the night before, asking her to stay with him for the weekend. Getting off the bed, she wore the bedroom slippers, before she drew the similiarly royal blue curtains of the glass doors to the overhanging balcony, and opened the glass doors, allowing some air in. Turning around, she found herself facing the maids of Atobe's mansion, who had considerately prepared things for her to wash up, and clothes for her to change.

Wearing the clothes that was prepared for her, she found that it was a white cotton sleeveless dress. Chuckling lightly, she wondered what would Atobe's reaction be when he saw her in the clothes. Still sporting the bedroom slippers, she headed for Atobe's room.

Turning the door knob, she cracked a tiny bit of the door open, and found him still sleeping. Grinning, she tiptoed into the room, and lowered herself onto his bed. Laying beside him, she traced his beautiful facial features, as she picked up the room remote, and made the curtains draw themselves. Woken up by the light that filtered in, Atobe's eyes fluttered open.

" Morning," she smiled, staring into his eyes, her head beside his.

" Morning," he answered, and swiftly got off the bed, getting the maids to help him wash up.

Returning to the room, Atobe found Kikyo waiting by his door. She scanned him from head to toe, accessing his clothes. He wore a simple dark blue wide neck shirt, and long black slacks.

" Good choice of clothes from the maids," Kikyo commented, smiling at the shy maids, " Let's go down to the garden for breakfast. Its a perfect day for some sunshine, and it seems to me that you're all well, expect lacking a little bit of healing from the sun," Kikyo said and took Atobe's right arm gently, winding it around her left.

" In the garden?" Atobe asked sportingly, " Lady Hanazono has a very peculiar taste in places for having breakfast," he seemed to have returned to the normal Atobe already.

" Just Kikyo will do, Keigo-san," she gave him a smile.

Reaching the garden, they were immediately served with warm onion soup, and freshly baked bread. However, there was only enough utensils for one person. Planting herself beside Atobe, Kikyo fed him, constantly blowing into the soup, ensuring it was not too hot, breaking off bits of bread as Atobe simply ate.

" You should eat too," Atobe told her.

" Mm," she nodded and popped a bit of bread into her mouth, before taking a spoonful of the soup, only to pause with Atobe staring, eyes wide at her.

" That was an indirect kiss wasn't it?" Atobe calmly asked after Kikyo pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

" A-aa..." she nodded, gradually turning a shade of scarlet.

" Then let's give you the real one," Atobe said, and simply took advantage of Kikyo's shocked state, planting a kiss directly on her lips, causing her to turn from her original state of scarlet to a shade of bright red crimson, all the way to her ears.

Pulling herself away from him, she staggered, and dashed her way back into the house. Once in the guest room, she drew all the curtains, and locked the door, before leaning against the door, and pondering. As she thought, a smile crept to her face, and before she knew it, she started giggling about how shocked she must have looked.

Controlling her giggles, she emerged from her room, and found Atobe walking up the stairs. Wordlessly, he entered her room, and sat down on the expensive royal blue couch with golden plated frames, before motioning for her to sit beside him.

" Angry?" he asked.

" Not at all," she answered.

" Really?" he turned to face her.

" Really," she replied and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, locking in a suprising french kiss. Finally letting go, she whispered into his ear, " this is revenge for what you did earlier," and walked out of the room, disappearing somewhere in the house.

Later in the afternoon, the tennis regulars came by, glad to hear that their Captain had finally emerged from his room.

" Eh? Kikyo-chan is not here?" Ootori asked.

" Why are you looking for her? We're here to visit Atobe," Mukahi pointed out to him.

" She told me yesterday night she was staying over here," the boy scratched his head.

" What can a young boy and girl be doing together?" Oshitari immediately jumped at his chance.

" Huhu~" Mukahi went.

" Are you sure...?" even Shishido seemed to believe it.

" What happened? Hmm?" Jirou asked excitedly.

" Nothing," Atobe replied, " Nothing much..." the Ice Emperor said.

" Nothing much?" Oshitari read in between the lines.

" Just some things..." the Ice Emperor faltered.

" What what? Did Kikyo-chan-" Jirou's excitment was cut off.

" Interested in what I did?" Kikyo's voice floated down the stairs, as her head appeared leaning out of the stair landing.

" Um... No..." Hiyoshi coolly answered.

" Ootori-kun, come on up here, there are two pianos here. We can play a duet," Kikyo said, and once again disappeared up the stairs.

" So she was in the music room...?" Atobe brooded as muscial notes filled the air.

" What? Playing hide and seek?" Oshitari asked, " How boring," he commented, though he probably meant something other than what he said.

When the regulars finally left, Atobe made his way up the music room, only to find it vacated. Walking on, he found the library door slightly ajar, and he slipped in. Walking through the rows of shelves, he finally found the person he was looking for.

Sitting by a open window, her slivery blue hair lifted off by the soft breeze, cupping a book between her slender fingers of her left hand, her other hand resting on the pages of the book. Her eyes running concentratedly over the words of the book.

" Is that book that interesting?" he asked.

" It is," she answered, her eyes not lifting from the book.

" Let me see it too," he said and looked at the book from over her shoulder.

" Did you have fun with the regulars?" Kikyo asked.

" No," Atobe replied, " They could play tennis, I can't," he answered.

" Feeling lonely?" Kikyo teased.

" Feeling depressed," Atobe replied.

" What shall we do to cheer you up then?" Kikyo asked, turning to face the Ice Emperor, " Shall we go watch the sunrise tomorrow? With a cup of cappucnino?" Kikyo offered, " On the balcony of your room?" she asked.

" That's a good idea, but before that, let's go have some dinner," Atobe said proffering his less injured right arm, " Come along, Lady Kikyo," he addressed her.

" Yes, Lord Keigo," she smiled and returned the book to the shelf before taking his hand.

* * *

**Kikyo: My lips were assaulted...**

**Alya: But you liked it didn't ya? * teasing ***

**Kikyo: Alya!**

**Alya: Well reviews as usual are a nod nod! :D**


	15. Summer Festival

**Alya: Sorry for the late update! O_o Wow~ Summer festival~**

**Kikyo: What are you planning again?**

**Atobe: To have fun.**

**Alya: Exactly. Enjoy chapter 15 everyone!**

* * *

15. Summer Festival

Kikyo had already considered her summer almost over when they went for their school's summer trip at the islands owned by the Atobe family added up with the Socialising Night that ended in somewhat of a disaster. The loose ends were finally tied up in school, and it was time for the summer holidays. The legendary forty days of freedom though partially cut short due to her involvements in the Student Council, and it was a day to be celebrated, as Atobe had made a full recovery from his injuries of the Socialising Night.

It was early in the morning, when she had just woken up rather lazily in her futon. Opening her eyes, she realised it was the summer holidays. Deciding that she could afford to sleep somemore, the young Hanazono lady closed her eyes again. However, as soon as she closed her eyes, her phone buzzed beside her pillow. Turning over rather irritatedly, she looked at the caller. Atobe. Sighing a little, she picked up.

" Awake, sleeping beauty?" came his usual voice.

" Mm," she murmured still half asleep.

" Get your servants to prepare you a set of yukata. We are going to the summer festival tonight. Also, quickly come to ore-sama's house. We've got to finish our summer holiday homework before going," he said so confidently.

" Why are you so bright in the morning?" Kikyo groaned.

" Why, its the summer," Atobe answered, " See you soon," he said and hung up.

Packing a yukata in her bag, Kikyo brought along her summer holiday work which she had already started the night before, and headed over to Atobe's house. There she was once again greeted by the group of servants who were more than happy to welcome her into the house.

" Kikyo, come on up," Atobe said as he appeared at the stairs.

Following Atobe up, she entered his study room, only to find the entire tennis team there, sitting around the table or lying on the floor, all doing their summer holiday work.

" You didn't tell me they'd be here," Kikyo pointed out.

" Well, we're going to play tennis in the afternoon," Atobe said, " Summer is the best time for tennis. With the sun shining right above your head, it trains your endurance," he explained.

" Demo, Kikyo-chan kawaii~" Oshitari smiled, " Your clothes really suit you," he complimented her.

Talking about her clothes, she realised that she was wearing a low cut short grey dress that reach her knees, and slightly showed her busts when she bent down, with sleeves to her elbow. Realising what Oshitari was getting at, Atobe got pouty, and threw Kikyo a vest.

" Zip it all the way up!" the said almost childishly.

" M-Mm..." Kikyo nodded and zipped.

Turning on the cool air conditioning, Kikyo did her work with the rest of the tennis regulars. She noticed that Atobe was the usual, being extremely focused on the work before him. Oshitari, was writing away on his books with a relaxed expression on his face. Shishido meanwhile had a deep frown pasted on his face, Mukahi on the other hand could not keep still, changing his sitting positions almost every ten minutes. Akutagawa was just snoozing away with his head resting on his books. Kabaji as usual was expressionless, and Ootori was writing away, though occasionally scratching his head. As for Hiyoshi, he wore a pair of glasses that she had never seen him put on before, and was extremely concentrated, doing his work.

Seeing the way all of them do their work, Kikyo could not help but smile.

" Oi, wake Jirou up. I don't want his form teacher to come complaining to me that I stretch him too much for practice that he sleeps most of the time to regain his energy and not do his work," Atobe said without looking up from his books.

Upon his order, Kabaji took action, and shook Akutagawa awake. However, his wakeful moments only lasted twenty minutes. After the twenty minutes, the poor sleep deprived looking boy flomped down onto his books again snoozing away.

Soon, the time became afternoon, and the tennis team captain decided that they would have a match before lunch. Immediately, the tennis regulars took that as their cue, and disappeared into the many toilets around the Atobe mansion, changing into their jerseys before reappearing to go to the nearby tennis courts at the park.

" Since there are only two courts, we'll be playing doubles. Kabaji, you're with ore-sama," Atobe said and snapped his fingers, " Pair up, and we'll jankenpon*, and the losers will be the team that will play first," he ordered.

Immediately, the men paired up, Oshitari with Mukahi, Shishido with Ootori, and suprisingly, Akutagawa and Hiyoshi. They played jankenpon*, and it was decided that Shishido, Ootori pair will play against the Akutagawa, Hiyoshi pair, and Oshitari, Mukahi pair will play against the Atobe, Kabaji pair.

Sitting by the side benches, Kikyo watched as the sounds of the tennis balls hitting against the tennis rackets started. Once again pulling out her sketch book, she sketched her unifinished sketch of Atobe.

" Kikyo-chan, what are you sketching?" Akutagawa asked her when he finished his match.

" Nothing," she smiled and closed her sketch book, effectively hiding what she was drawing.

" Don't be stingy~" he whined.

" I think I have an idea what was it," Oshitari said, his glasses flashing as he approached, having finished his match.

" Don't you dare say it," Kikyo warned.

" If you say so," he answered.

" Eh?" Akutagawa asked, " So what is it exactly?" he was still curious.

" What is what exactly?" Atobe asked, grabbing his canteen of water.

" Nothing," Kikyo answered, putting on an all too dazzling smile.

" Hmm," the Ice Emperor went, " Well, let's return to wash up before going for some lunch," he did not pry further though it was obvious he had his own suspicions, " And Kikyo, change out of that summer dress!" he pointed to her grey little dress.

" Hai~" she replied.

After lunch, Kikyo read her book while the tennis team played video games to pass the time. As it reached evening, everyone once again went to change for the festival. Putting on the white yukata with pink flower patterns, Kikyo met up with the rest.

" Wow, suits you," Mukahi said, " Suprisingly," he added at the back.

" Is that a compliment or an insult?" Kikyo asked sharply.

" Compliment I am sure," Oshitari covered for his doubles partner.

The festival was so crowded with people, that they gave up moving together as a group. Marking their gathering point at the temple side walls, they spilt into those who got food, those who got drinks and the rest to get fireworks.

It just so happened that they split in such a way that Atobe and Kikyo were made to get the drinks, Oshitari, Mukahi and Kabaji were to get food, Akutagawa, Hiyoshi, Ootori and Shishido were to get the fireworks, though Akutagawa was rather useless, falling asleep onto poor Hiyoshi.

" There's really a lot of people," Atobe complained as they squeezed their way through the people to get to the stalls that sold bottled drinks.

" W-Wait Keigo-san!" Kikyo called as she almost lost him.

" Well... Wanna hold hands? In case we get lost?" Atobe asked, offering his hand.

" A-Aa... Okay..." Kikyo replied and slide her hand into his.

Somehow, they made it back, being the last group to arrive. When they reached their meeting point, the entire tennis team noticed Atobe and Kikyo's linked hands.

" Oh! Atobe you're so sly!" Akutagawa shouted.

" Kikyo-chan?!" Ootori asked astounded.

" T-This is..." Kikyo stuttered and dropped Atobe's hand.

It was just then, the summer fireworks exploded in the sky, saving her from an explaination. She turned to look at Atobe, and found that the normally cool and composed Ice Emperor seemed to have a shade of scarlet in his cheeks. She wondered if it was the effects of the fireworks, or was he really flustered about his team mates' questions.

* * *

*jankenpon – scissors paper stone :)

**Mukahi: Holding hands! Buchou and Vice President!**

**Oshitari: Is it that shocking?**

**Alya: Nope. Not at all.**

**Ootori: Thought so when Kikyo-chan first asked me weird questions!**

**Alya: Well well, minna as usual, reviews are a nod nod!**


	16. Finding Kikyo's Sketches

**Shishido: Going home with Vice President Hanazono?**

**Atobe: Of course.**

**Ootori: Good luck!**

**Shishido: What good luck? He isn't going to do anything lewd to Vice President Hanazono! Our buchou is a upright man!**

**Alya: Huhu~ * evil laugh * I don't think so...**

**Atobe: Wh-What are you talking about?**

**Alya: Minna, enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

16. Finding Kikyo's Sketches

Summer holidays had ended, and the school started with the month of September. The sun was still blazing above them, and it was hard to believe that autumn was ever coming. Still putting on her summer uniform, Kikyo sat in the Student Council Room. School had just ended, and the Tennis Club were all out practicing, meaning that Atobe was not taking part in the meeting that late afternoon. Looking out of the window, she stared in the directions of the tennis courts, wasting her time, looking at Atobe while she waited for the Student Council members.

When all were present, Kikyo gave out the jobs, and separated them into their different small groups, giving them ten minutes to discuss before reporting their findings back to her, and they were free to go for the day. She was not willing to hold anyone back, as she was quite interested on going home herself too, but she had to wait for Atobe. The sun was just to bright for anyone to be out even. In her opinion.

Dismissing the council, Kikyo put her head down on the table. Even the air conditioning in the Student Council Room seemed to be failing in the summer heat. Pulling out her sketch book, she stared at the unfinished sketches of Atobe she had started on, so often during the summer. But everytime she tried to finish drawing the last few lines, the last few shades, the Ice Emperor woke up, staring at her. Determined to finish the sketches, she picked up her pencil, and added on those last few lines and shades to the almost finished sketch of her beloved Ice Emperor. Unwilling to let anyone see, she turned the locks on the Student Council Room.

Sketch by sketch, she went through them, piling the completed sketches in a neat stack, without a single sketch out of place, and by date, complete with her tiny signature at the corner. Finishing the lasts of the sketches, the sun had already started setting, causing familiar orange rays to be cast about the room. Feeling slightly sleepy, Kikyo laid her head down, and briefly shut her eyes.

Atobe entered the Student Council Room after tennis practice, to fetch Kikyo, before they went home together. The air conditioning of the room hit him, the moment he opened the door. Immediately, his body shivered involuntarily.

" Having direct air conditioning after rigorous exercise is not good for the bod-" but he never did finish his health lecture to his beloved.

He saw her laying on the table, her head nestled in the crook of her arm, her silvery blue hair spilled over the table which was covered in what looked like paper. Had she overworked herself again?

Curious, the Ice Emperor flipped his towel over his shoulder and picked up one of the papers, closest to himself. To his suprise, it was his own face the looked back to him. He could see the meticulous lines of the pencil, framing his face, the shading done over the shadows cast. He remembered. It was during the summer holidays which he spent with her.

Chuckling softly, he moved and gathered more of those sketches, marveling at his beloved's close study of his face, body posture, even to the crumple of his shirt, the awkward twirl of his hair, and their surroundings. He wondered where did she find the time to do these many sketches.

Feeling slightly happy about it, the Ice Emperor revealed a smile.

" I see you love me as much as I do," he murmured to her before planting a kiss on the lady's sleeping cheek.

Without another word, he worked on collecting all the sketches, sorting them by date. It was only then, he realised, she drew a sketch of him almost every day. He felt so loved. Going a little red in his cheeks, the Ice Emperor composed himself. Though he was secretly happy.

He was so going to get her for it. Sneaking sketches of him like this. Leaning forward, he once again kissed her. This time, on her ear.

She awoke to a soft kiss on her ear, and jolted out of her seat, cringing at the pain in her neck. She had really fell asleep, with her neck at an awkward angle. Now it was twinging as she stretched.

" I didn't know you had that much affections for ore-sama," came Atobe's voice.

Looking up, she noticed he had her stack of secret sketches she worked so hard to keep away from everyone, right in his hands.

" Keigo," she reached for the sketches, but with a single raise of his hands, he kept it well out of her reach.

" I'm keeping these as your tokens of love for me," he said looking right into her eyes.

" Eh?" she asked, still attempting to get them back.

But Atobe simply raised them further out of her reach, and fished out his phone from his pocket. Pressing a few numbers, he dialed a number, and placed the phone to his ear.

" Ah, its me," he started, " Get the picture frame designers to come by today. I've got some things I want to get framed up and put up in my house," he ordered before swiftly hanging up.

" Keigo!" Kikyo was still jumping.

" Keep still," he said. It was an order, not a request.

Scowling deeply at the Ice Emperor, she stood still on her court shoes.

" You are not allowed to exert yourself within my prescence. Understood?" he looked at her in her eyes.

" Then why did you steal my sketches when I was asleep?" she asked, still feeling sulky.

" Ore-sama didn't steal it. They were stacked over your table, almost falling off, and ore-sama caught it, only to find more under your elbows," he charmingly excused himself.

" Still!" Kikyo protested, " You didn't need to look at them! You could have just kept them together, and gave them to me when I awoke," she hissed angrily.

" Okay, its my fault," he tried to appease the fuming lady before him, " But I'm still keeping these. My new mansion could make do with a few new sketches of ore-sama," he smirked.

" Keigo!" she called his name.

" And payment," he went on about his own monologue, " is this," he whispered by her ears, and planted a kiss on her neck.

Before she had gasped, another kiss nailed itself on her lips.

When Atobe finally let Kikyo go, she stood there shocked, rooted to the ground.

" Come on then, Lady Hanazono," he said as he fixed her messed up bangs, and led her by the hand, heading for the school gates.

It was only after reaching home, having a bath, then Kikyo realised what actually happened. It was only then, did the Hanazono mansion erupt in the maniacal single scream of horror of the young heiress to the Hanazono family.

* * *

**Alya: Huhu~ Stealing kisses and sketches :) tsk tsk.**

**Kikyo: Alya-chan!**

**Alya: Reivews as usual are a nod nod!**


	17. Because You are the Young Heiress

**Alya: You're in danger Kikyo-chan~**

**Kikyo: Eh?**

**Atobe: Danger?**

**Alya: You'll get it soon. Minna, enjoy chapter 17!**

* * *

17. Because You are the Young Heiress

It had been such a long time ago since Kikyo felt this troubled. Walking to the only Western decorated room in her house, she pulled off the black velvet covers of the white grand piano. Folding the cover nicely, she sat down upon the cushioned chair. Stepping on the pedals, and tested the keys. They sounded alright. Moving on, she looked ahead, and saw her framed sketch of Atobe. The only one she managed to get back from him. Immediately, tears welled in her eyes, and she played the piano, venting all her frustrations. Even the servants in her house knew, their Young Mistress was not well, for they too, felt unfair for her.

In the morning, Kikyo was all ready to head off for school, buying herself a cup of tea, and Atobe his cappucnino, spending their early morning over the veranda of the school building, watching the sunrise. But a phone call disrupted it all. Her old butler had very kindly picked it up for her, but when he inquired who was it, his face paled.

" Pass it to me," Kikyo kindly said, but the butler shook his sliver head, giving a fearful look. Sighing, Kikyo lifted the phone off and put her ear to it, " Hello?" she asked.

" My dear Kikyo, it is your Grand Aunt Ayako," came the voice she so dreaded.

Trembling slightly, she forced a smile, and greeted her Grand Aunt, " Good morning Grand Aunt Ayako," she said, her voice not coming as strong as she expected.

" Good morning to you too," her Grand Aunt said, " I just wanted to tell you that I would be making a trip down to your house, to help you chose an eligible husband. It is high time you found yourself a fiance," the old lady said, " Your grand father, my oldest brother of the Hanazono family, was worried about your future to his death bed," she rattled on, " So as to fufill my brother's wish, I shall see to it that you are bethrothed before you finish middle school," her Grand Aunt said.

" Must I...?" Kikyo almost whimpered.

" Yes, you must because you are the young heiress to the Hanazono fortune," her Grand Aunt snapped through the telephone before hanging up.

Kikyo had remembered her Grand Aunt Ayako. It was shortly after her parents died, when she was just five, that her only living family, her divorced Grand Aunt appeared to her. According to Great Grandfather Hanazono's will, Grand Aunt Ayako was not allowed in any part of his fortune, and he left half of it to Great Grandmother Hanazono, and a quarter of it to Kikyo's Grandfather, the rest of the fortune of which certain items went to a few of his children, those not, were donated. Just at the age of five, Kikyo knew, the old woman was after her parents' money.

Kikyo dropped the phone, and crumbled to the ground, breaking into a series of racking coughs. She knew. Her Grand Aunt had a plan to marry her to a family, and force her to give up the title of the Heiress of the Hanazono, so that her Grand Aunt would receive that same title. Immediately, her servants came over her, and comforted her gently, seating her in a chair, handing her a cup of warm water. It was only until Kikyo was deemed well again, did they disperse to do their work.

It was only then, she escaped to the piano room.

Atobe found it absolutely queer. He got up in the morning, and he found the Hanazono house absolutely quiet, which led him to assume Kikyo had left for school early without him. However, when he reached the school, he found something even more queer. Normally, Kikyo would be earlier than he was, and when he reached the veranda, she would be walking up the slope, holding onto two warm cups from the school's cafe, one with her tea, the other his cappucnino. Looking down futher, he saw no trace of her at all. She was not even emerging from the cafe. Was she still at home? Wondering, the Ice Emperor slid his hands into his pocket and called his beloved.

No one picked up.

Deciding that something was wrong, he called his chauffeur, and swiftly left the school compound behind, heading back home.

When the car drove into the driveway, musical notes filled his ears. Within his mind, he asked, " She skipped school to play the piano?" before answering, " No, Kikyo is not such a person. Something must have happened," and there the Ice Emperor got his answer as he got off the car.

Kikyo never thought she would feel so relieved seeing Atobe in person. Stopping in mid note, she stood up and flung herself into Atobe's broad chest, sobbing into it. Instinctively, the Ice Emperor responded to her sobs, giving her a warm big hug.

When her sobs abated, he gently asked, " Do you want to talk about it?"

" My Grand Aunt is looking for a husband for me," she sniffed, " Because I am the heiress to the Hanazono fortune. She's trying to make me relinquish my hold over the Hanazono fortune to her by marrying me off," she cried, " She's divorced, but she has a son and the Hanazono fortune will go to him. Though he does not bear the Hanazono name," tears rolled down her cheeks.

" Did it ever ocurr to you that ore-sama might be one of the candidates?" he asked her.

" Eh?" she asked looking up at him.

" My mother told me about someone with a high status asking for eligible young men to marry her grand niece or something and asked if I was interested," he said, " Sounds a lot like you huh?" he lightly joked, hoping to make her smile.

" Did you agree?" she asked.

" I told my mother I would consider. I'll go ask my mother for the names tonight," he smiled a charming smile at her, assuring her.

That night, Atobe made sure he asked his mother, and it turned out he was right. It was a choosing of eligible young men for Kikyo. He got handed the profile of Kikyo and he quickly flipped through it. Without saying, his mother knew that her son was very much interested in the young lady. Seeing his response, his mother passed on his personal information, fufilling her son's wish. Delighted, he shared the news with Kikyo, and told Kikyo no matter what happened, she was to insist on the young man called Atobe Keigo when her Grand Aunt visited her with the many personal information of the young men.

When Kikyo's Grand Aunt came, Kikyo was handed a thick black file. Opening it, she flipped. It was of course ordered alphabetically, and she purposely skipped Atobe, flipping to the back before flipping front again, taking her time pretending to be picking.

" I would recommend him," her Grand Aunt said as she flipped past a young man called Kurosawa Takahiko.

" Mm," she said and allowed her gaze to linger there before resuming flipping.

When she finally reached Atobe's profile, she pointed him out to her Grand Aunt and boldly said, " I want him," shocking the servants around them as they did not know Atobe was included.

" I shall inquire for you then," she said and whipped out her phone.

The phone in the next house rang, and there was Atobe ready with his parents, and were glancing through Kikyo's profile absently.

" Yes, Atobe residence," the butler replied before handing the phone over.

" Yes this is Atobe Minako," his mother answered, " The young miss was interested? Then what are your conditions?" his mother asked politely.

Sitting beside her Grand Aunt, she listened attentively.

" I want her to marry into the Atobe family. Meaning she has no more reign over the Hanazono's," her Grand Aunt said, " Other than that, anything is fine," she concluded.

" Sure," Atobe's mother answered, " No more reign over the Hanazono's, please write that down, Kitamura-san," she mentioned.

" Who else is there?" Kikyo's Grand Aunt asked.

" Oh, just my lawyer making legal documents," Atobe's mother professionally laughed it off, " So we'll just wait for the children's meeting to be over," she said in a lilting manner that made Kikyo's spirits lift.

" Of course, of course." her Grand Aunt hastily said and hung up with a whole lot more of pleasantries, " Well, you'd better make a good impression, my dear Kikyo. I will not take failure as a result," her Grand Aunt looked at her cruelly, not knowing of Kikyo's plans.

" I will try not to fail you," Kikyo lowered her head, pretending to be sobbing, covering her mouth with her hand, when she was actually hiding her smiled.

Atobe's mother was plain amazing, keeping in mind of her Grand Aunt's presence, she maintained her composure, but in her mind, she praised Atobe's mother over and over, literally having something like a fanfare in celebration in her mind. She was so going to get her butler to pick a nice bouquet of flowers to have it sent over to Atobe's mother as a form of thanking her. Quickly, her brain worked.

Over at the Atobe mansion, Atobe Keigo grinned like a little child who had just acquired a new toy. Coughing, he composed himself, before he made the walk back into his room. He hoped Kikyo had not been found out yet. They have yet to turn the tables on her Grand Aunt yet, and he had made a great gamble with involving his parents already. But it was not that he minded it one bit at all. Kikyo was afterall, his beloved.

* * *

**Alya: Aww... Poor Kikyo~ Let's look forward to the next chapter on how they turn the tables~ Reviews are always a nod nod!**


	18. Turning of the Tables

**Alya: I wonder if this is even legally possible... and sorry people for it being a short short short chapter :( Oh, and a reply to cupcakes-san! Kikyo-chan screamed because she just realised that she had been 'assaulted' twice by Atobe :D once on the neck, the other on the lips :) when she got home.**

**Atobe: Ahn? * question mark pops above head ***

**Alya: Ah whatever. It a fanfiction for a reason. Things go out of hands, into outerspace :) Enjoy chapter 18!**

* * *

18. Turning of the Tables

They arranged their meeting at a high classed restaurant at the lobby of a hotel, again owned by the Atobe's. Sitting opposite each other, Atobe wearing a tuxedo, and Kikyo a cocktail dress. They were plain awkward. Kikyo on one hand was trying to bury herself in her food, Atobe was on the other hand, trying to distract himself from staring at Kikyo, looking at the busy hotel workers, buzzing up and down the lobby.

" It is weird huh?" Kikyo asked at last.

" Yeah. Sitting here with you wearing a dress," he replied.

" Well... it is the same for me, with you wearing a tuxedo. Though it is not like I've never seen you in one. The atmosphere is just different," Kikyo explained herself.

" Let's then talk about how to turn the tables on your Grand Aunt," Atobe sighed, " My mother kept a recording of the phone call. In this phone call, your Grand Aunt mentioned her condition that you had ' no more reign over the Hanazono's'. We are going to turn that from money into people. Remember, she did not mention it was money. So we shall assume it is people," Atobe explained.

" That's a very good idea," Kikyo nodded and continued listening.

It was on the day that the Atobes' came to visit Kikyo's house and they were all gathered in the living room, along with their respective legal consultants. Kikyo said opposite Atobe, beside her Grand Aunt. It was only then, the Atobe's lawyer spoke.

" Please, Madame Hanazono Ayako let me explain the terms of this legal document," he offered to explain.

" No," she stopped him, " I just want to know of she has not more rights to being part of the Hanazonos'," her Grand Aunt carelessly said.

" Of course," the lawyer said pointing to one of the lines in the document, " It is right here," he said.

The moment he said that, Kikyo's Grand Aunt picked up the pen, and signed the documents. Recollecting the signed documents, the lawyer said smiling widely at Atobe's parents, " Congratulations then, Mr and Mrs Atobe, Young Master Atobe is now officially engaged to Miss Hanazono Kikyo."

" Well then, Kikyo, out of this Hanazono Mansion. It no longer belongs to you," her Grand Aunt told her.

" But Madame Hanazono," this time the Atobe lawyer spoke, " This house still belongs to Miss Hanazono Kikyo," he said.

" No it does not!" she shouted.

" It does! She has no more reign over the Hanazono's anymore after she is married which means that she loses all control of any living person of Hanazono blood, and the last time I checked, there was none as you, Madame Hanazono Ayako is also still considered Mrs Tastugaya Ayako." the lawyer said, " It has been written in black and white here and signed. There is no going back on it," he flashed the document.

" You cheater!" Kikyo's Grand Aunt pointed to Atobe's parents.

" Grand Aunt! We aren't supposed to treat my future in laws like this!" Kikyo said.

" It is alright dearie, I am not offended at all," Atobe's mother said gently.

" I would obviously like to legally consult my lawyer about you trying to steal my future daughter in law's family fortune," Atobe's father turned onto Kikyo's Grand Aunt.

" You-You'll have no future if you marry a man like him!" her Grand Aunt fumed and left the house. And it marked the last time Kikyo ever saw her Grand Aunt again.

" Well Keigo, your plan worked. So what are you going to do?" his mother asked him.

" Marry Kikyo of course," he answered.

" Thought so," his mother answered, " She really is a nice girl. Treasure her," his mother kissed his forehead.

" Protect her Keigo. Such a thing like today should never happen again," his father said.

At this, Kikyo felt tears roll down her cheeks.

" Oh! My dear, don't cry," Atobe's mother produced a handkerchief.

" Don't darling," Atobe's father stopped his mother, " Let Keigo handle it. We should get going," he said and Kikyo's butler quickly escorted them.

" We made it," Atobe hugged Kikyo.

" Mm," she nodded.

The following morning, Kikyo sat onto the back seat of Atobe's bicycle, and rode with him to school. The only thing different was that she had a thin sliver band around her ring finger on her right hand, glistening in the dim morning light, so did Atobe.

* * *

**Kikyo: Why do I feel a little doped?**

**Atobe: Yeah~**

**Alya: Who cares? You two are together, and that's the most important part~ Minna, reviews are a nod nod!  
**


	19. Atobe's Birthday

**Kikyo: Ootori-kun, do you mind helping me keep Keigo busy with the rest of the tennis regulars?**

**Ootori: Sure, but why?**

**Alya: She's got a suprise for him obviously.**

**Ootori: But buchou seldom gets suprised. His insight is so accurate that it is somewhat scary...**

**Kikyo: That's where you all come in. Distract him for me.**

**Alya: Huhu~ Enjoy chapter 19 everyone!**

* * *

19. Atobe's Birthday

September had been such an eventful month, and it soon became October. Which meant that Atobe's birthday was in just a few days. However, in Atobe's opinion, his fiancee looked as relaxed as he did, and not even flustered. Kikyo on the other hand was exerting her utmost, trying to keep herself from jumping up and down due to her anxiousness. She had planned with the rest of the tennis regulars, to go to one of the Hanazono villas, and have a barbecue party. Also, she planned to bake Atobe a birthday cake on her own. But due to this, she required the tennis regulars to buy her time, and apparently she was in luck as they had tennis practice.

Kikyo pulled herself out of Atobe's reach, leaving him stranded in school along with all the tennis regulars, and Student Council members that were pestering him. Hurrying to take the train, she went to the nearest bookshop, and took a look at the cake recipe books.

Picking a few of the recipe books, Kikyo went along and paid the money. However, she did not take the train back home. Instead, she went ahead, and took the train to her villa, flatly refusing her chauffeur's offer to drive her there. Reaching the gates of her villa, even she was shocked. She obviously had never visited her own villa, much less spent time there.

Entering, she located the kitchen, and sat down on the dining table, taking her time to study the recipe books, searching for the best cake recipe that she felt would fit all their tastes. It was only then, her phone rang, and it was Ootori.

" Ootori-kun?" she asked as she picked up.

" Kikyo-chan! Buchou is suspecting," he said almost crying.

" What did he do to you all?" she asked in a relaxed tone.

" He's interrorgating us one one by one!" he answered, and she thought she heard the screams of Mukahi in the background.

" Was that Mukahi?" she asked incredulous.

" Ahh! Senpai!" Ootori called.

" Ootori-kun!" Kikyo called, " Tell Keigo that I'm visiting a sick student to pass on the homework. He should understand," Kikyo instructed, " And tell him that Kikyo said no terrorizing the tennis regulars or Student Council members," she said.

" Buchou, you heard her!" Ootori said.

" Ahn~?" came the egoistic voice.

" That's all now Ootori. Don't call me. I'm busy!" she said and hung up quickly.

Deciding that she should speed up things a little, Kikyo speed read through the recipes and found the recipe that she wanted. Orange flavoured cake. Going to the nearest market, she bought her ingredients and returned quickly to start practicing making the cake.

She set out the items she required on the kitchen counter, and went through them again making sure she did not miss out on any ingredient.

" Two cups of all purpose flour, 3 teaspoons baking powder, half a teaspoon salt, one and a half cups of white sugar, half a cup of milk, half a cup of orange juice, half a cup of vegetable oil, 3 eggs, beaten, one and a half teaspoons grated orange zest, 6 tablespoons butter, softened, 2 cups confectioners' sugar, 2 tablespoons orange juice, 1 teaspoon vanilla extract, 1 teaspoon grated orange zest." she recited, " All ready," she seemed greatly satisfied with herself.

She started on preheating the oven to about 180 degrees celcius, and then greasing the cake pan. Finishing with greasing, she set the cake pan aside, and started mixing the milk, orange juice, oil, beaten eggs and orange zest together in a measuring cup before setting it aside too.

Moving quickly through the kitchen, she sifted the flour into a large bowl and mixed in the sugar. She gently made a well in the center of the flour, and poured in the milk mixture, before stirring until the mixture was thouroughly combined. She then put the batter into the pans, before putting it into the oven, setting the time to thirty five minutes.

Leaving the cake in the oven to bake, she started on making the orange butter frosting, by creaming the butter with the confectioners' sugar, using a beater, adding in the orange juice and orange zest until it was fluffy according to the book's recipe. When the cake in the oven was baked, she decorated it with the orange butter frosting, and decided to have a taste of it. Putting one bite into her mouth, she decided that it was good enough for her first time baking, she packed up and left, preparing to share the cake with her servants at home. She could not be absent from Atobe's side for too long.

The day of Atobe's birthday finally came, and after school, Kikyo immediately dashed out of school to the train station, going to the market to buy the ingredients while the tennis regulars busied Atobe with practice, telling him Kikyo had gone home to dress up specially for his birthday party.

She quickly baked the cake, and frosted it, before placing it in the fridge of her kitchen. Hurrying, she instructed the tennis regulars to split into two groups, one to keep Atobe busy, the other to buy things for the barbecue. It was only then, did she go get dressed for the party.

When Atobe arrived at Kikyo's villa with Ootori, Shishido, Kabaji and Akutagawa still quite in the dark, thinking it was Ootori's villa, they were all still garbed in their tennis jerseys. Just a few minutes before, the barbecue team had arrived with the food all bought from the supermarket, and all stuffed it into the fridge.

" Buchou!" Hiyoshi was sent to welcome them.

" Where's Kikyo? She said she'll be here," Atobe immediately demanded, wondering why he was seeing less and less of Kikyo for the past few days.

" She's uh," Mukahi hesitated, " Changing upstairs," he lied.

" Let's change first, we're all sticky and all," Ootori said as Atobe snorted and went off to change.

As he went up, Ootori, Shishido, Kabaji and Akutagawa were forced to change at high speed, before joining the others gathering below the stairs, surrounding Kikyo, armed with party poppers. It was then, Atobe came down, and the party poppers were popped.

" Happy birthday Atobe," Kikyo laughed, her laughter tinkled like bells.

" Ahh... it was such a hard work keeping buchou busy," Ootori sighed, " This is Kikyo-chan's villa by the way," he smiled.

" As for all your reward," Kikyo said, " I personally baked a cake," she produced the cake from the fridge, " I hope you all enjoy it," she smiled and they immediately lighted the candles, wishing their Captain a happy birthday.

They partied all night long, and when the party finally died down, Atobe found Kikyo sitting on the steps outside the door.

" It's cold," Atobe said and handed Kikyo his tuxedo.

" Did you like your birthday party?" she asked.

" Of course, it was specially for ore-sama wasn't it?" he gave her a charming smile, " And to think my Hanazono heiress actually personally baked a cake for me," he grinned.

" If you like it I would bake a cake for you every year from now on," she said as Atobe lowered himself beside her, joining her in looking at the night sky.

" I definitely would like it," he turned and pulled Kikyo into a kiss.

* * *

**Kikyo: If you weren't suprised, you could have at least acted suprised. * pouty ***

**Atobe: Ahn? Ore-sama doesn't get suprised. Ore-sama had somewhat an idea. * smug ***

**Kikyo: Alya didn't let the cat out did she?**

**Alya: What did I do? O.o**

**Kikyo: Did you?**

**Alya: Might be~ * wink * gotta run first :) reivews are a nod nod people! By the way, the recipe really works:)**


	20. Winter Atobe Land

**Alya: Santa Claus is coming to town~**

**Kikyo: Alya-chan, are you that happy?**

**Alya: Of course! Everyday is Christmas~ Gingerbread men are cute~**

**Atobe: Kikyo, ore-sama's present?**

**Kikyo: Err...**

**Alya: Minna~ Enjoy chapter 20!**

* * *

20. Winter Atobe Land

It was the morning of Christmas Eve. Kikyo awoke under her futon, and shivered due to the cold. Sitting up, she took her haori from beside her futon and placed it over her own shoulders. At this moment, her butler entered the room, and handed her the letters and newspaper he had gotten from their letter box that morning.

" Kikyo-sama, it has snowed yesterday night," the butler smiled.

" Mm," Kikyo nodded, " Good for the guys. They were hoping to have a snowball fight," Kikyo smiled.

" Kikyo-sama, Keigo-sama had called rather early this morning when you were still sleeping," her butler informed her, " He wanted you to spend Christmas over at his house," he said.

" Did you agree?" Kikyo asked.

" Yes," her butler nodded.

" Good. Prepare my clothes," she smiled and waved as her butler left her room.

Heading over to Atobe's house, she already heard the cheers of the tennis regulars as they pulled back the sliding glass doors of the mansion, and saw the thickly piled up snow. Pulling her winter cap closer around her ears, Kikyo stuffed her gloved hands into the pocket of her clothes and trudged on in the thick snow, pressing the door bell to Atobe's house.

When she entered, the boys were still dressed in their pyjamers, but were whooping at the freezing temperature whenever a wind gust through the open sliding glass door. Atobe had a Christmas tree set up in the living room, but it was still a devoid of decorations. Walking up to it, Kikyo inhale the fresh scent of the pine tree, and the servants smiled kindly at her before offering her a warm cottom blanket.

" Keigo?" she called as she walked on in the house, ignoring the noisy tennis regulars, with their teeth chattering whenever a gust of wind entered the house.

" Come on, close the window and have breakfast first," came Atobe's voice, " After breakfast you can play in the snow all you want," he said as he came down the stairs, clad in a light blue turtle neck, and long warm winter pants.

" Good morning," Kikyo smiled.

" Ahn~ Good morning my love," he gently kissed her on her forehead causing the tennis regulars who were trooping up the stairs to the guest room to change to swoon at their lovey exchange. Noticing this, Atobe glared at them and shooed them up before leading Kikyo to the dining room for breakfast.

Settling down at the table, they were first handed warm mugs of hot chocolate by the servants, as they did the finishing touches to the breakfast table.

" Are they going to stay for Christmas?" Kikyo softly asked Atobe, sipping gently at her mug.

" Nope. They are going to help decorate the tree after they recover their energy from their snowball fight later, and return home for their Christmas dinners with their families," Atobe smirked, " Hoping to spend Christmas with just ore-sama alone isn't it?" he teased her.

" Shut up!" Kikyo hit him playfully on the arm, " You want to spend Christmas with just me more like it," she spited him.

After a warm and satisfying breakfast, the tennis regulars were all fed and warm, and ready for their snowball fight. Atobe grouped with Kabaji, his faithful companion and Hiyoshi, his young successor, as Ootori went with Shishido, and Mukahi with Oshitari, while Kikyo and Akutagawa, though he was mostly snoozing in the cold weather, were left to making ammunition for them.

" Psst~" came Akutagawa's whisper to Kikyo.

" Hmm?" she asked.

" Did you know, just drip a few drops of water into the snowballs, and they become hardened ice," he grinned mischieviously, " This will make the snowball fight much more interesting~" he smiled so innocently that it made it hard for Kikyo to accept it that such a cute boy was suggesting such a sadistic idea. However, she went along with it.

With Akutagawa making the 'ice' balls, and Kikyo making the snowballs, their ammunition became a mixture of ice and snow. An 'ice' ball thudded onto Kabaji's back, and he immediately piled up a huge amount of snow, turning it into a giant snowball, and threw it back at his assailant, Mukahi. Agilely side stepping the giant snowball, Oshitari used the newly fallen snow mound as his aiming base, and aimed for Ootori who was aiming for Hiyoshi.

Making enough snowballs, Kikyo then joined in the fun by randomly throwing snowballs at people, distracting them, as Akutagawa had already fallen deeply asleep, and was moved indoors by the servants. Kikyo then threw another snowball, and it hit Atobe square in the chest.

" Ahn? Ore-sama's beloved is playing tsundere?" he asked seductively, running his hand through his hair, looking at her, with a kind of model's pose.

" W-Wait, Keigo," Kikyo stretched out her hands before herself, preventing Atobe's advanced.

" Ore-sama shall teach you the hard way then," Atobe smirked, and took a handful of snow, plopping it on her head.

" Keigo! You're so mean!" she said as she shook off the freezing snow.

" Buchou's unguarded! Attack!" Mukahi said as Oshitari immediately started firing snowballs along with Mukahi, and Ootori and Shishido also added on.

" Kabaji! Intercede!" Hiyoshi said and attempted to hit down all the snowballs thrown by Oshitari and Mukahi along with Kabaji shielding Atobe.

By the end of the snowball fight, all their energies were drained, and the tired tennis regulars trudged into the house for a warm bath and change of clothes, to keep the chill away. Going for a quick warm bath, Kikyo soon returned to the dining room, and found lunch already awaiting them. Settling down quickly, they had a hearty lunch, discussing the funny things that occurred during their snowball fight, sharing the laughs.

Finishing lunch, they rested for a while more, before moving to decorate the Christmas tree. Hanging on the baubles, minature present boxes, candy canes, poinsettia and little Santa Claus dolls, they wound a string of Christmas lights onto the tree, before Kikyo was lastly given the honor to put on the star on the tree.

It was then time for the present exchange, and presents came out from every single hiding corner of Atobe's mansion. Placing her presents under the tree, Kikyo gave the tennis regulars presents to place under their own trees at home. However, for Atobe, she did not place his present under the tree.

" Bye bye!" called the regulars as they left Atobe's house in the evening to get home for their Christmas dinners with their families.

" Bye bye," Kikyo waved and sent them off.

" Where's ore-sama's present?" Atobe asked her as she re-entered the living room. He obviously had been under the tree searching for his present from Kikyo.

" Good things only come for boys who wait," Kikyo smirked and walked up the stairs, " No one is to disturb me. I'll be down for dinner," she instructed the servants, leaving the sulking Atobe behind.

Returning to her room in Atobe's house, she quickly knitted the finishing stitches, and placed the complete set of mittens, a wool hat, and lastly the just completed scarf into the box and wrapped it up. She seriously thought she would not be able to finish it.

That night, after dinner, she dragged Atobe to the living room and sat him in a chair, forcing him to close his eyes. After she checked that he was not peeking, she hid the present behind herself, and stood before Atobe.

" Promise me you won't laugh?" she asked the beautifully sculpted face with closed eyes.

" Ore-sama promises," he gently answered.

" Merry Christmas then," she said and placed the present box on his lap. He opened his eyes, and tried to open the lid to peek within his present. But Kikyo firmly shut the box back, and said, " You must wait till Christmas morning!" before she took the box and placed it under the tree.

" I can't wait for tomorrow morning then," he smirked.

" I hope you'll like them," Kikyo smiled.

It was the morning after Christmas, and they had to go to school once again. Though the snow had melted in the night, the air was still cold, and Kikyo made her way out of the house in quick steps unwilling to stay longer in the cold. Outside, she met Atobe as usual, but that morning, instead of his usual simple black velvet coat, he also had a grey woollen winter hat on his head, and cream coloured mittens on his hands, and a white and blue scarf around his neck. Seeing Atobe wearing her present, Kikyo felt embarassed.

" Do you like it?" she asked shyly.

" Of course. I'd like anything made by my beloved," he smiled and allowed her to get on the bike before riding off the school together as usual.

* * *

**Alya: Ohhh! He really wore them!**

**Atobe: Of course! * sparkles ***

**Alya: Everyone~ Did you enjoy it? Reviews are as usual a nod nod :)**


	21. Valentine Day

**Alya: Valentine Day is the day where girls throw chocolates at guys. * evil gleam in eyes ***

**Atobe: What kind of Valentine Day did you have?**

**Alya: Of course I was joking. Ne ne, Kikyo-chan, does Atobe get chocolates this year?**

**Kikyo: I'll see...**

**Alya: Hehe~ Enjoy chapter 21!**

* * *

21. Valentine Day

The month of February came along, and in less than two weeks, it would be Valentine Day. Flustered, Kikyo wondered if she should hand make Atobe chocolates of buy him some instead due to his pickiness. Sitting in the living room of her house, she flomped on the table in frustration. He was the Captain of the great tennis team after all, he was bound to get chocolates from a lot of girls. Will he specially eat her chocolates out of all the chocolates he recieved? If so, will he like it? Should she hand make it? Whatever it was, she decided to give a go at making chocolates.

Getting her servants to buy the ingredients, she followed a recipe she found off the internet on truffles. Waiting till she had seen Atobe's room light go out in the house next to hers, then she went to her own kitchen, and started on warming the cream and butter.

For several nights consecutively, she stayed up late to make the truffles, and it caused her performance in school to fall exponentially. She was often spacing out in class, sometimes even snoozing, that the teacher thought she was falling sick, and wanted to send her home. But to make sure Atobe did not realise anything, she slapped herself awake while refreshing in the toilet.

The night before Valentine Day soon came. Standing in her kitchen, Kikyo had finished her final batch of truffles, that seemed presentable to her, and tasted normal. Packing them into the box, she tied a white ribbon over it, before placing it in the fridge, and heading off to bed.

The next morning, when she headed out of her house with an extra bag, Atobe who was waiting to cycle her to school noticed the extra bag, as she plonked down behind him.

" Happy Valentine Day my darling," he turned back and kissed Kikyo's forehead causing her to effectively turn to a shade of scarlet.

" Mm," she nodded.

Smirking that Kikyo was not so honest, Atobe kept quiet about it, and simply rode off to school, thinking how was he going to have to bring home all the chocolates. Of course he would get Kabaji to help him move the mountain of chocolates to the car...

It was finally the break, and Kikyo's classroom was filled with squealing girls. Of course, all of them were surrounding Atobe, praising his good looks, his tennis play, and technically everything about him, meanwhile placing chocolates on his table, telling him to remember to eat their chocolates, that it was a must he ate them.

" Atobe-kun, I know you have got Hanazono. But if you ever get tired of her, please feel free to find me," a girl said, and immediately incited squabbles.

" No, Atobe-sama should come to me first! I gave him my chocolates first!" another girl squabbled.

" I asked him first!" the first girl said.

" I'll not cast Kikyo aside," Atobe coolly answered, dashing the hopes of the squabbling girls, who were tossed out of the squeezing around Atobe's table, while fresh girls took their place, and once again started putting chocolates on his desk.

Clutching the bag in which she put her truffles, Kikyo sighed inwardly. How was she ever going to give the chocolates to him? If she did not pass it to him, it would be such a waste of her sleepless nights, just to make it for him. Besides, she was so tired, and she would like to quickly hand him the chocolates and get an early leave to go home for a nap.

By time she finished hesitating, school was over. Packing her bag slowly, she watched Atobe, as he played with his ever changing phone, and waited till everyone left the classroom.

" Is that mine?" he asked softly.

" Mm," she nodded, " Happy Valentine Day..." she murmured, handing the bag over.

Opening it, he smirked, " Truffles," he said as he took one and popped it into his mouth before asking, " Hand made I presume?"

" Mm," she nodded again, " How is it?" she asked.

" Well, normal," he replied eating another.

" T-That's good..." she tried to hide her disappointment.

" The first chocolate ore-sama ate today," he added, popping another truffle into his mouth before smirking at her once again.

It then dawned upon her that though Atobe was accepting the chocolates, he did not eat a single one of them. She smiled brightly, and wanted to thank Atobe for waiting to eat her chocolates, but before she could do so, she slumped forward, onto Atobe's chest and simply snoozed, tired from the burning of the midnight oil trying to make the truffles.

" You're really too cute," Atobe muttered, as he packed her box of chocolates up again, and piggybacked her to the school gates where he had already gotten someone to pack all his numerous chocolates into.

Sliding into the car, Atobe allowed Kikyo to rest her head on his shoulders. However, as soon as the car started off, she woke up, but pretended to be asleep instead, enjoying resting her head on Atobe's broad shoulders.

" You're awake," it was a comment.

" Mm," she answered.

" You made it in the middle of the night?" he asked gently.

" Yes," she replied.

" I wonder how are you going to make me chocolates if we get married," Atobe said, " Without me knowing," he whispered.

" It would be a given I'd give you chocolates. So you may sit in the kitchen as I make them, and so just look forward to what kind of chocolates I will make you, not how," Kikyo replied, " Since I made you truffles this year, next year I'll make you a chocolate tart," she started planning.

" I look forward to it then," Atobe mused at Kikyo's childishness, " Get some rest. I'll wake you when we get home," he bent down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Alya: Must be so sweet~ Imagine having your beloved sitting by the kitchen counter, watching as you are making him Valentine Chocolates! * squeal ***

**Kikyo: Its every girls' dream~**

**Atobe: Chocolate tart next year... What about the year after the next?**

**Kikyo: I haven't thought of it yet.**

**Alya: Reviews are a nod nod!**


	22. Graduation

**Alya: Wow! The end already!**

**Kikyo: Aww... That's so sad...**

**Alya: Enjoy chapter 22 people!**

* * *

22. Graduation

It was the last day Atobe was going to cycle Kikyo to Hyoutei Gakuen's Middle School Department. It was their graduation ceremony, and Atobe was supposed to make a speech representing the graduating students. Sitting onto the back of the bicycle, Kikyo wrapped her arms around Atobe's waist, and leaned against his warm back, turned to the side to see the scenery running by as Atobe cycled.

" Will you cycle me to High School too?" Kikyo murmured.

" Of course," Atobe replied, equally quiet.

" What if we end up in different High Schools?" she asked.

" Impossible," he dismissed the possibility immediately, " Its a given we'd be accepted into Hyoutei High School with our results. Besides, it is going to be made official that you are mine," he lifted his right hand off the bicycle and showed her the thin silver band which reflected the one on her right ring finger.

" Why are you so sure?" she playfully asked.

" Because its ore-sama," he replied.

" Good luck for your speech later," she wished him.

She followed her class, and sat in line. Over her left chest was a ribboned pin, that showed that they were the graduating class. Soon, Atobe strode up the stage, representing their cohort. It was then, she had a feeling of deja vu. It was when they first entered the school. She was sitting at the same place, scowling that she was second to the top scorer, trying to glare daggers at the boy who stepped up the stage.

Smiling pleasantly to herself, she watched as Atobe took the microphone and spoke into it. As usual, his charisma was overflowing. Even the teachers were staring. That man on stage, was born to be a leader.

She reminisced in her seat, that before she had hated him that much. But over the years, she found him more and more likeable, especially when they started their third year together, being in the same class. She hated him for his egoism, but she loved his absolute confidence in everything he did. He always performed even better than what he so called 'boasted'. She knew, he worked harder than anyone, without anyone knowing.

" ...Thank you," she heard him say, as the hall erupted in applause, some teachers even had tears.

Going up to recieve her certificate, she bowed, and returned to her seat beside Atobe.

" How was my speech?" he asked whispering.

" It was good," she replied, " I remembered our entrance ceremony," she giggled softly.

" I-I was young at that time..." Atobe was caught a little off guard.

" But you really became the King of Hyoutei," Kikyo added.

" You think so?" he asked a little happy.

" Not I think," Kikyo said, " But you already are," she took his hand in hers.

Leaving the hall, people were desperately trying to get pictures with their seniors, and after taking photos after photos with people from the Student Council, her class, the Music Society, Kikyo was drained. Plonking herself down on a bench, and leaned backwards.

* click *

She heard the camera click in her face. Opening her eyes, she found Atobe sitting beside her, smiling as he checked his expensive looking camera for the picture he just took.

" Candid shot of Hanazono Kikyo number one," he chuckled to himself.

" Keigo!" she abruptly realised what was happenning.

" That's the first! Calling me without honorifics today!" he happily exclaimed as he hid his camera from her.

" Delete that!" she demanded.

" Nope," he shook his head rather childishly.

" Keigo-san! It is not nice taking candid shots of people!" she tried again to grab the camera.

" You did so many candid sketches of ore-sama," he rebutted.

" That is because..." she turned scarlet, " I like you so much..." she murmured.

" You're so cute," he chuckled and took her hand, " Come on, we're having an after party at my mansion. People are waiting for us to begin," he told her, " We have people from the Tennis Club, the Music Society, the Student Council, and of course, our class," Atobe told her.

" That's a whole lot of people!" Kikyo exclaimed horrified.

" Of course," he said, " And of course, the people invited by my parents, which include Ootori's parents," he listed off his finger, " They are going to make an announcement about this," he smiled and showed her his right ring finger, " And of course, you need to be there," he smiled.

" I didn't hear of this!" she babbled.

" I didn't hear of this too," Atobe said, " I was only told just now," he said and showed her his phone with a message from his mother that there was going to be an engagement announcement as well as graduation after party at their mansion.

" What am I going to do?" Kikyo asked flustered.

" Just as you always have, Kikyo," Atobe addressed her by name.

" But this is a big event!" Kikyo clearly lost her marbles.

" Then let me cast a magic spell on you," Atobe said and leaned closer to her on the bench, " You will be able to hold out well," he looked confidently into her eyes, and moved further in, kissing her on her lips. Finally letting her go, Atobe took her hand and whispered, " Let's go, Lady Hanazono,"

" Really, taking advantage of me like this," Kikyo sighed.

" Admit it, you liked it," Atobe teased.

" Shut up!" she abandoned him, and stalked towards the gates.

Atobe immediately chased after her and walked along side her, " That's a first, someone walking away from me," Atobe smiled.

" But you're really-" Kikyo couldn't find the words.

" Amazing?" Atobe offered.

" No," Kikyo scowled, " Piggyback me," she demanded and jumped onto Atobe's back.

" You know I've never piggybacked anyone in my entire life other than you?" Atobe asked as they approached the school gates.

" So?" Kikyo asked.

" Only you dare to make me piggyback you," he pinched her nose as he put her down on the ground, " Only you [Kimi dake ni]," he whispered in her ears.

* * *

**Alya: How was the after party?**

**Kikyo: Taxing...**

**Atobe: You did considerably well.**

**Kikyo: Dancing so many songs with you because your parents requested?**

**Atobe: Well, a work out once in a while is good.**

**Kikyo: I'm dead tired! * soul coming out ***

**Alya: Hehe, everyone, this is the last chapter of Kimi Dake Ni. Thank you for sticking with Alya to the end! * bows deeply * Alya hopes you have enjoyed reading it as much as Alya enjoyed writing it! As usual, reviews are a nod nod, even though it is the last chapter! Thank you everyone, and see you again soon :D**


End file.
